No hay futuro para ti
by LadyKya0
Summary: Regresar a aquel enigmático pueblo después de doce años le traía muchos recuerdos compartidos con su gemela. Pero, ahora que de nuevo se encontraban respirando la misma atmósfera misteriosa, ya no existía la promesa de cuidarse entre ellos.
1. Chapter 1

********Disclaimer: **Los personajes corresponden en derecho de propiedad a sus respectivos autores, esta historia es sin fines de lucro. Sólo con el único fin de entretener a un público lector; de una fan para fans.  
********** **Esta historia ha sido publicada únicamente en ff . net, si la encuentras en otra página se trata de plagio.**

 **Por:** **LadyKya0**

* * *

 **.**

 **No hay futuro para ti  
-1-**

 **.**

 _¿Recuerdas aquella vez, cuando me dijiste que siempre estaríamos juntos? Levantaste tu mano y señalaste hacia el cielo._

 _Oh, que bellos eran los bombillos blanquecinos que nos miraban desde arriba.  
¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? Hace mucho perdí la cuenta.  
Me gustaría volver a vivir aquel momento, justo a tu lado. Cuando sólo éramos tú y yo._

 ** _._**

Dejó caer todo su peso sobre el respaldo de su asiento, mientras acomodaba el espejo retrovisor de nuevo. Vio a un coche pasar por la carretera, atrás de donde se encontraba.

Volvió la mirada hacia el frente, con el sol pegando directo en el parabrisas de su coche, lo cual le provocó una fuerte molestia en sus ojos castaños, causándole un ligero ardor debido a la brillante luz. Entrecerrando los ojos por reflejo, llevó su mirada rápidamente a la guantera; estirando su brazo abrió la pequeña puerta para después tomar el estuche donde guardaba los lentes oscuros que su novia le había regalado el verano pasado, eran sus favoritos. Al ponérselos inmediatamente su vista mejoró mientras todo alrededor se tornaba de un color sepia; ahora ya podía inspeccionar el lugar sin ningún tipo de molestias.

Fue entonces cuando observó los grandes árboles que rodeaban el lugar. Estaba claro, decidieron detenerse a descansar en medio de la nada.

La noche anterior simplemente ya no podía continuar conduciendo. Estaba cansado, y la cantidad de coches que querían salir de California habían sido demasiados. Le tomó más de dos horas el poder salir del condado, era obvio que las vacaciones de verano acababan de iniciar. Parecía que todas las personas querían alejarse de la ciudad. Como ellos.

El hombre regresó el estuche azul de nuevo al lugar de donde lo había tomado. Cerró de nuevo el compartimiento.

Suspiró mientras agitaba un poco el cuello de su camisa intentando así refrescarse aunque fuese un poco; el calor ya comenzaba a ser sofocante, y apenas eran las 9:15 AM. O al menos eso era lo que decía el reloj digital de su coche cuando lo consultó.

— Vaya, un poco tarde — Pensó. Si seguían así llegarían a casa de los tíos mucho después del mediodía. Intentó no desesperarse, aunque en realidad no sabía si lo que quería era llegar ya, o no llegar. Agitó un poco su cabeza para de esa forma dejar de pensar demasiado, en cambio decidió que el ambiente que lo rodeaba estaba muy silencioso, así que optó por presionar el botón dactilar que se había mostrado en la pantalla sensible, que se encendió en el momento en el que giró la llave. Inmediatamente una melodía, iniciando desde la mitad de alguna frase, llegó hasta sus oídos.

Abrió la lata de _Pitt Cola_ que había comprado en el comedor del Motel, para después llevarlo directo hasta sus labios y refrescarse.

Alzando la mirada de nuevo al frente, por fin pudo ver como la chica pelirroja que lo acompañaba salía del establecimiento con una bolsa blanca de plástico en sus manos. Esta vez, se acomodó correctamente en el asiento, para así poder abrochar el cinturón de seguridad a un lado de su cadera, justo después de cerrar la puerta que había mantenido abierta; intentando filtrar de esa manera el calor que se había acumulado dentro del coche. Llevó su mano hasta la llave que ya se encontraba pegado al cilindro y esta vez la giró completamente cuando la mujer abrió la puerta, a su lado derecho.

— Compré donas para el resto del camino —. Alzó un poco la voz debido al rugir que había dado el motor. — ¡Hey! Bonitos lentes, seguro una chica guapa fue la que te los regaló —. Dijo divertida mientras cerraba su propia puerta. El hombre sonrió.

— No realmente, ¿sabes? Es un poco anciana y brusca, además siempre encuentra la oportunidad para hacerme daño físico. Con su cabello rojo, largo, siempre suelto. No sé cómo vivía con toda esa melena encima. — Se quejó, para después voltear a ver a su acompañante, la cual lo observaba con el ceño fruncido.

— Anciana tu tía —, la sonrisa del chico se amplió cuando vio a su compañera cruzarse de brazos. — Se ve mejor corto ¿cierto?

La mujer llevó una de sus manos hasta su cabeza, mostrando así lo corto que su cabello había quedado después de haber decidido cambiar de _look_. El hombre asintió sonriéndole al observarla sentarse a un lado de él.

— De cualquier forma, me gustas.

— ¿Me está coqueteando, joven Pines? — Preguntó usando un tono de asombro en su voz para después dirigirle una mirada un tanto provocadora.

— Probablemente — Su sonrisa jamás se desvaneció devolviéndole una mirada cómplice.

— Toma, encontré de jalea, las que te gustan —, la pelirroja suspiró satisfecha después de soltar una pequeña carcajada. Decidió cambiar el tema, y moviendo ambas piernas hizo que la bolsa blanca de plástico resonara, llamando la atención del hombre hacia el objeto.

— ¡Perfecto! Tendrás que alimentarme mientras conduzco. — Dijo, y dirigió su mirada al frente de nuevo, quitando el freno de mano.

— ¿Qué tal si conduzco yo? Debes seguir cansado. El último mes sólo respiraste trabajo —. Comentó más relajada, mientras se abrochaba su respectivo cinturón, y lanzaba el abrigo café que había estado sobre su lado del tablero todo ese tiempo, hacia el asiento trasero.

— No te preocupes, Wendy. Dormí bien. Puedo sobrevivir.

— ¿Seguro? De todas formas aún nos quedan como cuatro horas de camino —. Comentó la pelirroja mientras bajaba el vidrio de su ventana. — Oye… y, ¿Mabel ya se encuentra allá? — Intentó preguntar lo más casual que podía. Llevó su mirada hasta su novio, de quien, al oír aquel nombre, notó como sus hombros se tensaban. Wendy hizo una mueca inconforme para sí misma.

El hombre asintió en silencio mientras giraba el volante y se incorporaba de nuevo a la carretera que lo llevaría a él y su novia hasta el pequeño pueblo misterioso, en el condado de Oregón. La chica calló por unos segundos, notando por primera vez que el ambiente dentro del coche estaba siendo llenado por la voz de una mujer en una canción suave. El viento, provocado2 por la velocidad que el coche comenzaba a ganar; pegaba en su rostro mientras hacía volar sus rojizos y ahora cortos cabellos. Giró su cabeza y observó el paisaje que comenzaba a pasar rápidamente a un costado suyo.

— Seguro que al par de gemelos les caerá bien el aire fresco y paranormal del pueblo —. Dijo con un tono de voz alto, intentando así que sobresaliera de la música que su novio había puesto quién sabe en qué momento. — Dipper quiere ver a su hermana, y ella quiere verlo a él. ¿Verdad?

Preguntó llevando su mirada de nuevo hasta el chico, pero Dipper sólo se limitó a mantener su mirada sobre la carretera. Wendy se encogió de hombros un poco decepcionada.

 **.**

El camino estaba libre, así que el hombre podía mantener de manera constante la velocidad de su coche. Se relajó un tiempo después, acomodándose un poco mejor sobre el respaldo de su asiento, continuó conduciendo en silencio, acompañado de la letra de la música que su _Ipod_ reproducía de manera aleatoria. Al poco rato, al regresar la mirada hacia su lado derecho notó como la chica había terminado recargada un poco del lado de la puerta, con su cabeza inclinada al paisaje que rápidamente dejaban atrás, aún con el cristal abajo. Dipper regresó rápidamente la mirada hacia el camino frente a él, asegurándose de que el automóvil se mantenía en la dirección correcta, y que ningún obstáculos se aproximaba; una vez asegurado, volvió a mirar de reojo a su acompañante, la cual se removió un poco acomodándose lo más que el pedazo de tela sintética que la mantenía atada al asiento, se lo permitía. Wendy había terminado dormida, a pesar de haber descansado en el motel. — ¿y el cansado era él? — Se burló.

Sonrió llevando su mirada de nuevo a la autopista.

Cinco años, ese era el tiempo que habían estado saliendo. Dipper Pines jamás se pudo haber imaginado, a sus tiernos doce años, que en el momento en el que él entrara a la universidad sería justo el momento en el que aquel enamoramiento que tuvo de niño, el cual muy en el fondo había mantenido todo ese tiempo por la pelirroja chica Corduroy que trabajaba en La Cabaña del Misterio cada verano; comenzaría a corresponder aquel sentimiento, dándoles una oportunidad.

Él habría creído que el incidente con el viajero del tiempo y Pato, había sido suficiente prueba de que lo suyo con Wendy no estaba destinado a ser. Pero ahora estaban ahí, los dos dirigiéndose a Gravity Falls, como pareja. Si le preguntaban, en realidad el castaño ni siquiera lo había visto venir.

El último día del verano, en su cumpleaños número 16, había recibido un mensaje privado de Wendy. Ese año Dipper no había ido a pararse a Gravity Falls debido a que los Stan no habían llegado a Oregón para las vacaciones de verano, además de que él mismo en realidad no había tenido tiempo libre. El chico había comenzado a necesitar más dinero del que sus padres estaban dispuestos a darle, así que se había visto en la necesidad de conseguir un trabajo de medio tiempo. Fue por eso, que al caminar a casa aquella tarde, se sorprendió al ver la notificación que su teléfono celular le mostraba. No tenía muchos amigos, así que en realidad no esperaba felicitaciones además de las de sus familiares y algunos allegados, mucho menos a esas alturas donde el día estaba por terminar.

Es _una pena que ni Mabel ni tú hayan podido venir este verano. Hubieras visto lo deprimido que estaba Soos, a pesar de que Melody hacía hasta lo imposible por animarlo. Habría sido divertido verlos. Pero ¿Sabes qué? Justo hoy recibí la carta de aceptación a la universidad. No sabes lo nerviosa que estaba. Pero ¡Hey! A qué no adivinas. No te había dicho para qué universidad en todo el país apliqué, porque quería que fuese una sorpresa. Berkeley, California._

 _Así que estaré cerca en unos días. Espero poder verlos y abrazarlos a ambos por su cumpleaños. Felicidades Dipper._

Después de ese mensaje, la pelirroja se había mudado a la universidad. Estaban, literalmente separados por 15 minutos en auto. Así que fue obvio que comenzaron a verse con frecuencia. Salidas al cine, a pasear o sólo platicar, se volvieron mucho más cercanos. Era cierto que desde aquella ocasión en que Dipper y Mabel dejaron por primera vez Gravity Falls, se habían mantenido comunicados, mucho más gracias al uso de las tecnologías que les facilitaban la tarea; pero no fue hasta ese momento, en el que la distancia no era un problema, que su amistad comenzó a pasar a un nuevo nivel. Añadiendo el hecho de que para ese momento, Dipper ya había crecido lo suficiente, teniendo la misma estatura que Wendy conservaba y que ya no había aumentado mucho; él en cambio, con los años venideros, creció más.

Quien los viera en este momento, a sus veinticuatro años, no podrían siquiera imaginar que la chica era tres años mayor que él. Y ciertamente, a nadie le importaba realmente ese detalle.

— ¿Ya casi llegamos? — La voz somnolienta de Wendy sacó de sus pensamientos al chico, el cual la miro de reojo. Para después tomar su teléfono móvil, color negro, y pasárselo a su novia.

— Puedes ver en el GPS — La chica obedeció.

— Dice que estamos a una hora — Contestó mientras sujetaba el aparato entres sus dedos, presionando la pantalla varias veces — ¡Por fin!, esto se me hizo un poco eterno. Dime de nuevo por qué no vinimos en autobús.

— El coche viejo del tío Stan definitivamente ya no puede circular —. Comentó con una sonrisa, sin quitar la mirada del camino — Y sin un coche, creo que no podríamos transportarnos cómodamente. ¿Te recuerdo que, extrañamente, el pueblo creció en los últimos años? — Wendy asintió. — Además me gusta conducir en carretera. No sabes con qué podrías encontrarte.

— Con que no sea un asesino serial, yo estoy bien. — Bromeó la chica.

Veinticuatro años y en Dipper sólo habían crecido la emoción ante lo extraño y sobrenatural. Dignos genes Pines. Seguro estaba contando los minutos para poder relatarle a su tío Ford todo lo que había investigado en ese último tiempo, y de igual manera podías casi adivinar lo ansioso que estaba por escuchar las historias que el hombre mayor tenía de su viaje por el mundo.

Resopló resignada. Así era Dipper, ¿Qué le iba a hacer?

Ambos jóvenes no tardaron mucho más en comenzar a ver los edificios remotos que conformaban las afueras del poblado, el bosque verdoso lleno de los sonidos de los insectos que abundaban en verano; con el olor a naturaleza invadiéndoles los pulmones. Y más allá, en la lejanía que comenzaba a acortarse, se observaba el tanque suspendido de agua potable que abastecía a la parte central de la ahora pequeña ciudad de Gravity Falls.

Habían llegado.

 **.**

Dipper estacionó el coche justo a un costado de la tienda de regalos.

Desconectando la llave, el motor por fin dejó de emitir su sonido característico, para que después del interior del vehículo un par de adultos salieran con la intensión de estirar sus entumecidos músculos.

— Es bueno regresar —. Comentó con nostalgia la pelirroja mientras aspiraba todo lo que sus pulmones le permitían.

Dipper en cambio se dedicó a darle una mirada periférica al lugar. A diferencia del pueblo entero, ese lugar no había cambiado ni un poco. Cada árbol se veía tal cual los recordaba. Suspiró satisfecho, buenos recuerdos le llegaron de pronto; un verano épico, en particular. Sonrió.

— ¡Llegaron! — La exaltación en un tono grave hizo que ambos jóvenes voltearan a ver al dueño de esa inconfundible voz. — Chicos, chicos, no saben cómo los he extrañado.

La pareja se vio envuelta inmediatamente por un par de brazos fuertes, y fue entonces que comenzaron a compartir la emoción de haber regresado a aquel pueblo.

— ¡Hey Soos! También te extrañamos —. Comentó el castaño mientras soltaba ligeras carcajadas, e intentaba alejarse. Pero los abrazos del hombre parecía que se habían hecho más fuertes con el pasar del tiempo.

— Soos, Soos… — La voz de la pelirroja llamó entonces la atención de ambos hombres — no respiro…— y aquella afirmación fue la que hizo que el mayor de ellos deshiciera el saludo.

Wendy tranquilizó su respiración una vez que se vio libre del gesto del hombre. Fue entonces cuando pudo observarlo con claridad.

A pesar de los años que ya habían pasado, Soos seguía siendo un hombre de cuerpo ancho, alto y de mirada amable. No había cambiado ni un poco, e incluso en ese momento a la pelirroja le sorprendió no verlo con su inseparable traje de _Señor Misterio_. En cambio, vestía una playera sencilla y cómoda.

— ¿La cabaña no está abierta al público hoy? — Fue Dipper quien hizo la pregunta que a Wendy le rondó la mente.

El hombre negó un poco mientras se llevaba la mano hacia su nuca.

— Sucede que la tubería se dañó y la estoy reparando — Ambos chicos lo observaron con curiosidad — pero nada de qué preocuparse —, sonrió.

— ¡Soos! ¿Qué haces perdiendo el tiempo? — La voz ronca que llegó a sus oídos desde el interior de la cabaña provocó que, todos posaran su mirada en la puerta de madera, esperando ver salir de ahí, una vez más; al dueño de aquella nueva voz —, termina de reparar esa maldita tubería. Necesitamos agua en esta casa, ¿sabes?

— Tan gruñón como siempre — Dijo el chico cuando por fin pudo ver a su tío en el umbral.

— Tan gruñón como siempre — Secundo la pelirroja. Soos sólo se rió.

— Ya voy señor Pines ¡Pero mire quiénes llegaron!

El hombre mayor ajusto sus lentes cuadrados para poder observar.

— ¿Se van a quedar ahí parados todo el día? — Stan sonrió de lado para después dar media vuelta e ingresó de nuevo a la casa. — Hey niña, te queda bien el cabello corto —Dijo. Wendy se sorprendió por un momento por el cumplido que Stan le había hecho, pero el grito que se escuchó un instante después la hizo reír. — ¡Ford, tu sobrino _nerdo_ llegó! — Dipper sólo negó divertido. Su tío abuelo jamás cambiaría.

No tardaron en seguirle los pasos al hombre mayor hacia el interior.

La cabaña del Misterio. Tantos recuerdos tenía ese lugar.

Al observarla, los chicos se dieron cuenta que Soos se había encargado bien del inmueble, e incluso había reparado la mayoría de los daños de la casa, con la intensión de que esta pudiese mantenerse en pie por mucho más tiempo. Pero en esencia, seguía siendo la misma cabaña que guardaba los recuerdos de un tiempo en la niñez de Dipper que compartía con su hermana, recuerdos que ya _no_ tenían mucho que ver con el presente que vivían.

— Vaya que has crecido, chico — Dijo Stan cuando se acercó a la mesa con un par de vasos llenos del jugo que Melody había recién preparado aquella mañana, y la cual había salido a comprar al supermercado desde hacía una hora atrás.

— Te pareces a tu tío Ford —, el comentario hizo que Stan girara los ojos mientras se dejaba caer en una de las sillas que se encontraban acomodadas alrededor del pequeño comedor. Ford entró en ese momento a la cocina, en donde se encontraban. — Es bueno verlos de nuevo—. Sonrió mientras acomodaba sus lentes.

— ¿Ya terminaste de desempacar, cerebrito? — Preguntó de improviso a su hermano, en tono burlón, para después llevar la lata de _Pitt Cola_ , que lo había estado esperando sobre la mesa, hasta sus labios.

— A diferencia tuya, claro —. Respondió.

— Deja de molestarme, acabamos de llegar, puedo hacerlo en cualquier momento…

— Menos ahora —. Ford completo las palabras de su gemelo con resignación.

Dipper y Wendy los observaban con curiosidad.

Era evidente que los años habían pasado, los misterios aumentado, habían resuelto otros tantos, pero ahora aquel par de hombres se llevaban mucho mejor. Viéndolos en ese momento, no podrías siquiera imaginar que pasaron separados más de cincuenta años, conservando y alimentando rencores inútiles, y que los últimos doce años los habían dedicado a unir las piezas de una relación que había estado destruida por mucho tiempo. Dipper se sintió feliz por eso. Al menos, ellos habían mejorado y ahora disfrutaban de la compañía del otro.

Los miraba, mientras ellos tenían sus típicas discusiones donde el objetivo era molestarse mutuamente. Pero al final de estas, siempre se sonreían.

Lo sentía reconfortante.

— Parece que esto se convirtió en una reunión familiar nostálgica — Interrumpió la pelirroja, después de haber terminado de beber el contenido en su vaso. — Debería ir a saludar a mi propia familia —. Se puso de pie, y esta vez giró a su costado para observar a Dipper. — Talvez debería llevarme mi maleta.

El joven se levantó de su asiento, mientras asentía a lo que su novia decía. Ambos hombres adultos sólo los observaron.

— Te acompaño — Dijo, y al posar su mirada en sus tíos, vio a ambos asentir.

Así que, al final las cuatro personas terminaron saliendo de nuevo hacía el improvisado estacionamiento que resguardaba los coches de los turistas que llegaban a detenerse en aquel recinto.

— Regresaré más tarde —. Dijo el chico castaño mientras tomaba la maleta roja que guardaba las ropas de su novia, y se la colgaba al hombro.

La casa de la chica aún seguía siendo una de las construcciones que se encontraban a las afueras del centro de la ahora pequeña ciudad, así que caminar hasta ahí era la manera más efectiva de llegar. Estaban a punto de emprender su caminata hacía el hogar Corduroy cuando la voz de Stan los hizo detener los primeros pasos del castaño.

— Cariño, regresaste. ¿Compraste lo que tu tío Stan te pidió? — La recién llegada, asintió con una ligera sonrisa en su labios. — ¿Cuidaste a Melody?

Wendy se detuvo un momento y observó hacia donde aquella conversación ocurría, y de inmediato regresó la mirada a su novio, el cual no se había movido de su lugar, y que a diferencia de ella le daba la espalda a la escena. Dipper tomó con más fuerza la correa de la maleta que sostenía por sobre su hombro derecho, y dando un suspiro largo adelantó un primer paso hacia la casa de Wendy, con la intensión así de alejarse de la cabaña.

La pelirroja no tardó en darse cuenta de la molestia de su novio ante lo que estaba a punto de hacer; tomó la mano del joven Pines, este la observó entonces con pánico para después encontrarse siendo jalado y obligado a darle la cara a la escena que se había estado desarrollando a sus espaldas. Wendy entonces lo soltó mientras dibujaba en su rostro la mejor sonrisa que tenía, y comenzó a avanzar el espacio que la separaba de aquellas recién llegadas.

— ¡Mabel! — Alzó la voz con alegría. — ¿Hace cuánto tiempo que no nos vemos? — Ambas mujeres se abrazaron con cariño.

Melody no tardó en disculparse para después tomar las bolsas que la chica le había ayudado a cargar, dejando así, a los presentes disfrutar de su compañía; ella decidió entrar a la casa y buscar a su marido para que juntos comenzaran a hacer la cena de bienvenida para los Pines.

Las risas de las mujeres, y de ambos hombres mayores, resonó entre los árboles que les rodeaban. Se veían contentos.

Sin embargo, Dipper se quedó estático, sólo observando como su hermana recibía a su novia con abrazos y risas.

Cuando reaccionó, intentó con todas su voluntad seguir los pasos de la pelirroja y acercarse; justo cuando había decidido dar el primer paso, la mirada castaña de la chica con rasgos similares a los suyos, lo detuvo. Mabel lo estaba observando, notó su presencia. Pero así como aquella mirada, que solía dirigirse hacia él con calidez… hoy, de nuevo, le clavaba un frío brillo de desagrado. Acompañado de una mueca llena de irritación, de la cual sólo él fue testigo.

— Wendy, es hora de irnos. Tu padre debe estar esperándote —. Soltó, con un tono serio. Dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar por la vereda, intentando una vez más alejarse del lugar. Wendy suspiró.

— Regresaré más tarde, y así podremos platicar —. Fue lo último que dijo la chica, y con una rápida despedida la pelirroja siguió a su novio con pasos rápidos.

Mabel observó la espalda de ambas personas, mientras estas se alejaban. Sin ningún comentario, sin ningún gesto. Giró sobre sus propios pies y se adentró en la cabaña.

Ambos Stan, en silencio sólo compartieron una mirada melancólica, para después seguir los pasos de su sobrina.

 **.**

— Tal vez ya es tiempo…

— ¡No pasara! — Alzó la voz.

Dipper se había mantenido caminando a paso rápido sin siquiera pretender esperar a la pelirroja, la cual tuvo que avanzar a zancadas para poder alcanzarlo. En ningún momento volteo a verla.

Estaba molesto.

Pero no con Wendy, no. El chico era consiente que su novia sólo intentaba ayudarlo, que al igual que todos sus allegados; quería volver a ver ese lazo de hermanos que alguna vez salvó al pueblo entero de un apocalipsis lleno de rarezas. Pero Dipper, él sabía que las cosas serían así. Sabía que Mabel no lo recibiría con los brazos abiertos. Le molestaba darse cuenta que por un segundo había pensado que esta vez sería diferente.

Se detuvo de pronto, provocando que la mujer se sorprendiera.

— ¿Estas bien? — Preguntó preocupada. El chico no contestó.

Wendy posó su mirada en él, llevando una de sus manos hasta el puño cerrado que mantenía atrapado con fuerza la cinta que colgaba de su hombro sosteniendo así la maleta rojiza de la chica; acarició los nudillos que ya se habían tornado blanquecinos debido a la fuerte presión que el hombre ejercía.

Fue hasta ese momento que el castaño se percató del daño que se estaba haciendo a sí mismo. Dejó salir todo el oxígeno que parecía haber estado reteniendo por horas, abrió su puño dejando caer su brazo a su costado, y con ella, sus hombros se destensaron.

— Veras que mejorará —. Fue lo último que dijo la pelirroja, seguido de una sonrisa sincera y un ligero abrazo. Ambos emprendieron de nuevo la caminata, en silencio.

Caminaron unos minutos más, hasta que por fin pudieron divisar la pequeña casa perteneciente a _Varonil Dan,_ el padre de Wendy.

La pelirroja, en el último momento corrió los pasos que le faltaban, se había emocionado. Hacía un par de años que le había sido imposible regresar a casa y visitar a su padre como era debido. Lo había extrañado demasiado, y justo en ese momento las ansias la recorrieron.

— Papá, ¡¿Quién crees que está aquí?! — Gritó con emoción mientras abría la puerta principal, anunciando su llegada.

Sin embargo, el lugar estaba vacío. No había rastro de su padre por ningún lado. La pelirroja se decepcionó.

— Tal vez está en el bosque, o fue a comprar —. Escuchó la voz de su novio cuando este se posiciono a un lado de ella, y echaba un vistazo al interior de la casa, afirmando así que estaba vacía.

— Seguramente —. Respondió con un tono de tristeza para después suspirar. — Supongo que mi habitación sigue como la deje. Más les vale. Puedes dejar mis cosas allá —. Comentó de pronto mientras comenzaba a avanzar hacia el interior — Entra.

Y estaba Dipper a punto de avanzar al interior, cuando unos fuertes pasos comenzaron a hacer eco por el bosque que los rodeaba, acercándose hasta ellos. Ambos voltearon con curiosidad.

— ¡Ni se te ocurra poner un pie dentro de esta casa, mocoso! — Fue lo que el chico escuchó; para cuando se pudo dar cuenta tenía a un fuerte hombre, de complexión ancha frente a él.

El castaño alzó la mirada para poder observar al fuerte sujeto al frente suyo. Tragó en seco. Se vio intimidado por el gran tamaño que el hombre tenía, lo recordaba robusto, pero pensó que, ahora que él también era adulto, no le parecería un gigantón, como cuando era niño. Que equivocado estaba.

— Ti… tiempo sin verlo _Varonil Dan_ — Intentó ser cortes, pero un pequeño tartamudeo evidenció el nerviosismo que le causaba la presencia del leñador.

— Señor Corduroy, para ti niño —. Se inclinó hacia Dipper, clavando su oscura mirada en la castaña de él.

— Señor Corduroy—. Repitió al instante el joven, sin vacilar.

— Papá, pero ¿Qué estás haciendo? — Fue entonces que Wendy intervino, poniéndose en medio de ambos hombres, haciéndole cara a su padre, a pesar de la gran diferencia de estatura. Dipper, respiró aliviado.

— ¡Mi pequeña niña, por fin regresaste a casa! — La gruesa voz del hombre se llenó de un tono dulzón cuando este se dirigió a su primogénita.

Olvidándose un momento de lo que acababa de suceder, y del joven que se encontraba un par de pasos alejado observándolos, abrazó a su hija entre sus fuertes brazos, alzándola en el proceso. Para el fuerte hombre, su pelirroja hija seguía siendo pequeña y frágil.

— También te extrañé — dijo correspondiendo el abrazo.

Los segundos pasaron y para Dipper resultó un poco incómodo el estar ahí, se sentía como un extraño en un cuadro que no le pertenecía. Aun así sonrió. Estaba contento de poder ver a su novia por fin en paz; todo el camino la había notado tensa debido a la emoción de reunirse con su familia.

El castaño sabía perfectamente que después de que la joven se había mudado a la universidad en California, el tiempo para regresar a casa había disminuido rápidamente. Wendy, tenía vacaciones, claro; pero al final siempre había algún trabajo, tarea o proyecto que le impedían regresar a casa con su padre y hermanos. Y después de graduarse, no tardó en encontrar un trabajo en un despacho de Arquitectos en Boston.

De alguna manera Dipper se sentía un poco culpable. Para ese momento él aún se encontraba en la universidad, pero con una relación estable con la chica. Justo esa había sido la razón de que la pelirroja decidiera seguirlo hasta Cambridge, encontrando rápidamente un puesto en un despacho.

— Bueno, creo que entonces me retiro — Su voz, interrumpió el emotivo momento de padre e hija. Ambos voltearon a verlo.

— Oh, Dipper, lo siento.

— No te preocupes. Como sea, sabes que estaré en la cabaña, ven cuando puedas —. El chico entonces tomó la correa de la maleta que aun cargaba, y descolgándosela se la pasó al alto hombre pelirrojo. — Amh. Un placer volver a verlo señor Corduroy.

El pelirrojo hombre tomó el objeto que el chico le ofrecía. — Aún tengo que platicar contigo, chico — Dipper asintió. — Pero será en otro momento.

Después de eso, el castaño decidió caminar de vuelta a la cabaña.

Wendy lo vio irse, mientras entraba a la casa. Suspiró, sabía que para su novio sería difícil regresar a la cabaña e intentar fingir que nada sucedía en realidad, cuando la verdad era que desde hacía años no se sentía cómodo cuando tenía que compartir el mismo espacio que su gemela; y aunque ella misma lo había intentado, nada había podido lograr, así que, en ese momento lo único que le quedaba era desearle suerte al muchacho esperando que pudieran tener, al menos, una convivencia tranquila.

Escuchó el cerrar de la puerta tras ella, fue cuando regresó su atención al lugar en el que se encontraba. La pequeña casa de madera en la que había crecido. Sonrió mientras avanzaba unos pasos a la sala, en donde sólo se encontraba un par de sillones individuales. Observó la mesa redonda de cinco piezas a un costado, el refrigerador viejo y el lavaplatos con un grifo goteante.

No podía creer lo mucho que había echado de menos ese lugar, con cada viga del techo en el mismo lugar, cada rayón, y cada imperfección.

Cualquiera de sus compañeros de la facultad ya estarían observando cada contra del lugar, y buscarían la manera en cómo reconstruir aquella casa de manera estética. Ella no, jamás se atrevería a tocar ni una madera de esa vivienda. Era profesional, tenía el conocimiento y sabía lo que hacía… Era arquitecta, y de quererlo podría hacer maravillas, pero justo, no quería hacerlo.

Suspiró.

Arquitectura. Pensó, ¿Cómo había resultado así? Mucho tiempo supuso que era ese tipo de cosas que sólo pasaban.

Desde que su mamá murió, Wendy había sido consiente que debía ayudar a su padre a cuidar de sus hermanos. Así que de alguna manera las expectativas que tenía acerca de su futuro se habían visto cerradas sólo al pueblo en donde vivía. Había sido triste para ella el tenerse que detener cuando su imaginación comenzaba a vislumbrar una adultez brillante; seguramente la mayoría eran paranoias de una adolecente con imaginación activa, pero algo en su interior deseaba que alguna de esas historias que se inventaba pudiese llegar a ser real.

Había trabajado ya tres años en la Cabaña del misterio, e incluso cuando Stanley Pines cedió el lugar a Soos; el robusto hombre había dejado que Wendy trabajara los siguientes veranos de la misma manera como lo había estado haciendo, con la misma paga. Wendy ahorraba ese dinero.

Ayudaba a su padre a cuidar de sus hermanos, como la hija mayor era lo que le tocaba hacer. Una tarde en su último año, cuando regresaba de la escuela, al abrir la puerta encontró a su padre sentado en su sofá, sus hermanos no estaban. Sólo ella y su padre.

 _"Quiero que escojas una universidad, y vayas."_

Fueron las palabras de Daniel Corduroy, en cuanto vio a su hija parada en la entrada de su casa, mientras cerraba la puerta tras ella.

Wendy se había sorprendido y seguido, la emoción la rodeo.

 _"Antes de morir, le prometí a tu madre que dejaría que fueras a donde quisieras partir. Fue por eso que trabajé todo este tiempo para poder darte la oportunidad de, si lo quieres, estudiar alguna profesión"_

La pelirroja abrazó a su padre, feliz, no lo pensó y sin dudarlo, acepto.

A la chica le había costado horrores sentarse a estudiar cada día a partir de ese momento, pero dándole honor a su apellido, lo logró; había sido acepada en el departamento de Arquitectura de la Universidad de _Berkeley, California._

Y a pesar de que su padre le había entregado un fondo considerable, ella estaba dispuesta a no darle ningún tipo de problema extra. Y fue justo lo que hizo, así como había comenzado con sus clases en la universidad, ella había conseguido trabajar medio tiempo, consiguiendo así el material que necesitaba para sus estudios, por sus propios medios. Era cansado, había semanas que se le hacían eternas. Además de los proyectos escolares debía lidiar con sus responsabilidades en el trabajo que mantenía, muchas veces lo único que quería era morir, debido al cansancio que tenía sobre los hombros, de semanas estresantes. Pero aquel pequeño niño que conoció un verano loco en Gravity Falls, era quién siempre la animaba.

Dipper solía ir a visitarla de contrabando en su trabajo. El chico había aprendido cada uno de los gestos y malas costumbres de Wendy, así que a ella le parecía tierno cuando el castaño llegaba justo a su hora de salida con una bolsa en mano, sosteniendo un recipiente con su comida favorita. Porque el joven Pines siempre sabía cuándo ella no había tomado bocado en todo el día; y entre risas, este la acompañaba hasta el edificio de su habitación en la universidad.

La compañía de Dipper se había convertido en algo importante en su vida. Y un día, simplemente se detuvo, detuvo su mundo al darse cuenta que había comenzado a sentir algo más por aquel joven. Se percató que hacía tiempo el castaño había dejado de ser un niño, que ella ya no lo veía como tal.

Volvió a suspirar ante la línea de pensamientos que su cabeza tomó.

— Cortaste tu cabello —, escuchó la voz de su padre, el cual se encontraba atrás de ella. La chica asintió.

— Creí que me vendría bien un cambio — Giró y observó al hombre mientras sonreía levemente y desviaba un poco la mirada.

— Creciste para ser idéntica a tu madre — El hombre entonces la abrazó. — Ella estaría orgullosa de ti, Wendy.

 **.**

La castaña chica remojó su cara con el agua fría que salía del grifo. Unos quince minutos atrás Soos, por fin había logrado terminar de reparar las tuberías. Se miró al espejo mientras tomaba la toalla rosada que había llevado con ella al baño, para después secar su piel con la tela.

Se sentía fatal, y el calor húmedo del lugar no la ayudaba en nada.

Entre las sombras que se perdían en la oscuridad, producto de la primera luna llena del verano, Mabel había llegado sin avisar, asustando a Melody quien justo en ese momento abría la puerta principal dispuesta a salir de la cabaña en busca de algún utensilio que Soos necesitaba; a la mujer casi le da un infarto, en cambio la castaña chica, al mirarla, le sonrió ampliamente, saludando alegremente.

Resopló, estaba sudando como cerdo, y el calor comenzaba a encerrarse en esa habitación.

La joven Pines salió con fastidio del cuarto, cerrando molesta la puerta. Caminó unos pasos por el pasillo para dirigirse hasta la habitación que Melody había acomodado para ella, era la puerta a lado de las escaleras. Giró la perilla del pedazo de madera, dispuesta a entrar, cuando el rechinido de los escalones llamó su atención, y al dirigir su mirada, pudo notar, en el descanso de madera, al castaño hombre con el que compartía los mismos genes.

Ambos se observaron, Dipper no había pensado que se la toparía apenas subiera los escalones hasta su propia habitación. Recordó entonces las palabras de Wendy, tal vez podría ser que esta vez las cosas cambiaran…

— Mab…

Pero ni siquiera pudo terminar de pronunciar el nombre de su hermana, porque fue el fuerte sonido de la puerta al azotarse lo que lo interrumpió. Su gemela ni siquiera tenía la intención de escucharle. Frunció su ceño, y sin esperar un segundo más termino de subir aquellos escalones que le faltaban para llegar al segundo piso, y girando se dirigió a la puerta contraria; sonrió al darse cuenta que de manera poco discreta, Soos había planeado que sus habitaciones estuviesen una frente a la otra, supuso que ellos también esperaban alguna mejoría.

Claro estaba que no sucedería.

Unos minutos después, un segundo portazo resonó en aquella cabaña que una vez más, un nuevo verano recibía a los gemelos Pines en su interior.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

¿Hola?

Me alegra que hayas llegado hasta aquí. ¿Qué tal?

Bueno, aclararé algunas cosillas.

Sí, Dipper y Mabel adultos no se llevan, sí hay una razón para ello. Sí, ya sé que Mabel esta en modo Ooc, y sepan que tiene un porqué, no me maten(?)

Como se habrán dado cuenta esto es un Wedipp, porque hay mucho Dipcifica cools; así que quería ver algo con Wendy, espero que este intentó mío de shipping les guste.

¿Qué pueden esperar? Drama, mucho drama y de todo tipo(?)

Y bueno, no estoy segura de cuántos capítulos serán, ni con cuánta frecuencia se actualizará, pero aún así espero que los lapsos de tiempo no sean tan extensos. Si tienen interés en esta historia, algún comentario, pregunta, opinión, reclamo(?) ya saben cómo hacérmelos llegar; seguro les respondo. Si, en serio. xD

Y bueno, antes de irme le agradezco de nueva cuenta, como lo he estado haciendo desde hace ya un tiempo, a mi beta **Lauriel,** porque revisa mis escritos, y me ayuda a armar la historia, y me da su opinión, mientras frikeamos por FB. Son detalles que una agradece 3 3

Y pues bueno, espero leerlos por aquí más adelante.  
Gracias por leer.

Lady~


	2. Chapter 2

********Disclaimer: **Los personajes corresponden en derecho de propiedad a sus respectivos autores, esta historia es sin fines de lucro. Sólo con el único fin de entretener a un público lector; de una fan para fans.  
********** **Esta historia ha sido publicada únicamente en ff . net, si la encuentras en otra página se trata de plagio.**

 **Por:** **LadyKya0**

* * *

 **.**

 **No hay futuro para ti  
-2-**

 **.**

 _Aún sueño con lo que vi._  
 _Muchas veces, sin que yo lo desee sueño con lo que viví y despierto por las noches agitada. Hoy, sólo me queda el sentimiento que ha invadido mi corazón, de una manera lenta e imperceptible sólo puedo desahogar esta sensación en la oscuridad de cada noche._

 **.**

Abrió la ventana de par en par.

La luz del día comenzaba a irse y con ella una ligera brisa caliente llegaba en un intento fallido de refrescar al poblado que había sufrido las altas temperaturas de un verano caprichoso.

Se dejó caer hacia atrás, sobre la ropa que aún no había acomodado en el pequeño closet de madera que le pertenecería por las semanas en las que se encontraría en aquella cabaña.

Mabel se mantuvo encerrada en aquella habitación desde que se había topado con el chico castaño hacía un par de horas. No quería salir, así que tuvo que aguantarse el calor sofocante que sentía. — ¿Cómo es que las personas podían vivir con ese clima? — Se había preguntado cuando acompañó a Melody al súper mercado. Se sintió en el paraíso cuando, al entrar el fresco aire acondicionado las rodeo, templando rápidamente su temperatura corporal, haciendo que las gotas de sudor que caían desde su frente se secaran rápidamente. Como deseaba poder quedarse en ese lugar todas sus vacaciones.

Soos necesitaba comprar un aire acondicionado, eso era seguro.

Se removió un poco, queriendo, de esa manera, absorber la frescura de las delgadas mantas que cubrían el colchón que le resultaba extrañamente cómodo.

Estaba cansada, a pesar de haber llegado la noche anterior, y de haber dormido en aquella habitación, lo cierto era que no había descansado. Para su fastidio, se sintió mucho más cansada por la mañana al despertar que cuando había cerrado sus ojos para dormir.

El último mes prácticamente su cuerpo no había descansado como se supone debería hacerlo. Lo cual le tendría que preocupar si no fuera porque ya estaba acostumbrada a que pasase de vez en cuando; no le interesaba mucho el por qué, pero sabía que después de un par de noches su reposo regresaba. Y al menos esperaba que ese momento llegase, deseaba poder dormir como un bebé esa noche.

De verdad lo agradecería.

La oscuridad en su propia habitación rápidamente se hizo más profunda, así que cuando por fin quitó el brazo que mantenía sobre sus ojos, por un instante se le dificultó la visibilidad. Suspiró, para después sentarse al borde de la cama y observar la negrura que la rodeaba. Tardó unos momentos en poder comenzar a distinguir las sombras de los muebles de su habitación; pero cuando por fin lo hizo, decidió ponerse de pie y con un poco de pesadez se dirigió hasta la pared contraria.

Tanteo con su mano derecha el sólido muro. No lo encontró, así que encomendó la tarea a su mano restante, pero no había rastro del interruptor.

— Genial —. Susurró para sí, mientras continuaba avanzando sobre la pared buscando con sus manos el botón que insistía en escapar de sus dedos.

Se hartó. Así que dando media vuelta decidió ir por su celular para poder alumbrar el lugar. Pero al encarar de nuevo la ventana, que minutos atrás había abierto de par en par, una brisa fría le golpeo causándole un escalofrió. Tal vez llovería esa noche, y eso le sonaba a una estupenda idea; a pesar de que el pronóstico del tiempo había declarado que aquel, sería el verano más seco de los últimos años.

Avanzó hacía el mueble a un costado suyo, que era donde recordaba haber dejado el aparato, pero al dar el primer paso su vista regresó rápida e inconscientemente en dirección hacia la ventana.

Podía observar por ella.

La luz de la planta baja se reflejaba iluminando un poco el lugar, eso no era lo que, de alguna manera, le hacía permanecer observando hacía aquella dirección. Más allá, donde ya no había rastro de resplandor, podía distinguir las sombras de los altos pinos y frondosos árboles que se perdían entre la maleza. Se dejó absorber entonces por aquellas manchas oscuras, las cuales en realidad no tenían nada de interesante; pero justo cuando estaba a punto de continuar su misión de iluminar su propia habitación, le pareció ver que algo se había movido, seguido de un fuerte sentimiento de inseguridad.

Se sintió observada. Lo sabía, y eso le desagrado por completo, poniéndola un poco nerviosa.

Rápidamente caminó hacía el mueble, en donde encontró su teléfono y agradeciendo la luz de la pantalla táctil, dirigió esta hasta la pared, encontrando así por fin el interruptor que se había negado a aparecer ante ella en la oscuridad.

El cuarto no tardó en ser iluminado completamente por una luz incandescente.

Suspiró aliviada.

La castaña mujer se quedó unos segundos más dándole la espalda a la ventana que se encontraba al otro extremo, el calor del ambiente nuevamente la envolvió y en ese momento se rió de sí misma. Había sido tan tonta como para dejarse sorprender, seguramente por alguna estupidez. ¡Claro que algo se movió entre los árboles! estaba en medio de un bosque.

— Hasta pareces una niñita asustada —, escuchó la voz de su propia conciencia, burlándose.

La ardilla seguro se estaría riendo de ella, o talvez los gnomos querían saludar.

Bufó y sin pensar más en ellos, rodo sus ojos reafirmando el nuevo fastidio que la envolvió. Comenzó a ver a su alrededor, buscando sin realmente querer encontrar nada en específico.

Reconoció, entonces, que era uno de los cuartos nuevos que Soos había construido cuando decidió remodelar la casa de madera. Después de que Melody llegara a vivir con él, el hombre había decidido que debía reparar aquella cabaña que de manera increíble también lo había visto crecer. Aquella cabaña misteriosa en la cual pasó el mayor tiempo de su adolescencia y adultez deseando poder ser algún día su dueño.

Había hecho perfectamente su trabajo. Mabel lo podía ver.

Ahora el lugar era mucho más grande de lo que recordaba, se había dado cuenta la noche pasada. Recordaba que el lugar tenía varias habitaciones ocultas que seguramente ni ella ni su gemelo vieron en los tres meses que pasaron ahí en su niñez; pero aun así notaba que el robusto hombre se las había arreglado para no tocar las cosas de sus tíos y aun así expandir aquel inmueble.

— Bien por él —, sonrió.

Hacía una tercia de años que la castaña chica no se había ido a parar al pueblo. Los tíos Stan pasaban mucho tiempo recorriendo los mares y lugares más misteriosos que se podrían topar, tanto que muchas veces los hombres olvidaban que debían regresar a casa. Mabel los extrañó por demasiado tiempo, que incluso se había cansado de hacerlo.

A pesar de todo, y de las esperanzas que tenía aquel día que dejó por primera vez ese pueblo, para la chica, había sido difícil crecer.

Regresó sus pasos hacia la cama que aun resguardaba su desacomodada ropa, estaba a punto de tomar entre sus manos una de las tantas blusas que ahí reposaban, cuando dentro de su maleta notó la libreta morada de portada desgastada que la esperaba sobre un par de pantalones que aún se encontraban mal dobladas dentro de la valija. Fue entonces cuando se acercó y cambiando de opinión, la tomó.

Abrió, justo en la página donde el papel plastificado de una foto instantánea sobresalía de las hojas ligeramente envejecidas. Lo sostuvo frente a ella, y lo observó.

Habían pasado doce años de esa foto. Doce años de un verano que jamás quiso olvidar, pero que a veces se le confundía con un sueño vivido. No se sorprendía, al pasar del tiempo aquella época se sentía lejana, tanto que a veces se preguntaba cuánto de lo que recordaba era real, y cuánto sólo se trataba de la imaginación activa que poseía de niña.

— Sueños que se confunden con la realidad, realidad que se confunde con sueños —, cómo diferenciarlos, si incluso las personas en esa foto habían cambiado demasiado, si incluso ya no se reconocía a sí misma en esa niña sonriente de doce años.

Depositó la foto de nuevo entre las hojas, y cerró la libreta de improviso dejando salir el aire de sus pulmones. Decidió ponerlo dentro del cajón del pequeño tocador de espejo redondo que adornaba el lugar, ni siquiera sabía porque aún guardaba aquel libro.

Volteó de nuevo hacía la cama individual que aún se mantenía siendo un desastre, y sin más se dispuso a intentar arreglar el caos que tenía ahí.

.

Dipper dejó salir el aire pesado que comenzó a guardar en sus pulmones desde un par de minutos atrás, cuando vio a la castaña chica en lo alto de las escaleras.

La situación siempre era igual y él ya se había resignado.

La misma escena de rechazo. El mismo sentimiento de impotencia.

Podría parecer inútil, e incluso cobarde pero a esas alturas él ya no sabía cómo acercarse a la chica, porque incluso antes, hizo hasta lo imposible para que Mabel volviera a mirarlo como su hermano, como el gemelo con el que compartía numerosos recuerdos; pero ella simplemente se había negado, tanto, que el castaño podría jurar que aquella convivencia de amigos inseparables, sólo había sido producto de su propia imaginación. Que no habían sido tan cómplices como lo recordaba.

"Los hermanos no suelen llevarse tan bien como ustedes lo hacen."

Ahora, no había forma de negar aquellas palabras de su tío Stan. Al final, sólo fue cuestión de tiempo para que se alejaran; la esperanza de Dipper era, que al menos aun podía creer que Mabel algún día lo perdonaría, así como Ford lo hizo con su propio gemelo.

El chico llevó su maleta hacía el rincón en donde se encontraba el closet, lo puso sobre el suelo y abriéndola comenzó a tomar las prendas que acomodó ahí el día anterior desde Bostón.

Dejó pasar un par de horas, pero ahora con todas sus cosas acomodadas, el hombre por fin se dejó caer en su propio colchón con un libro mediano en manos.

Lo observó por unos momentos.

Aquel libro había sido un regalo de Wendy para él; la pelirroja lo había comprado en California unos meses atrás. Dipper había tenido que regresar a la casa de sus padres por un par de días, como cada año en la misma época. Y como cada vez, la chica estuvo a su lado dándole el apoyo que el castaño necesitaba.

Sonrió.

De verdad se sentía afortunado por poder tener a alguien como Wendy en su vida. Parecía cursi, pero para tener doce años supo enamorarse de la chica correcta.

Y ya había pasado algún tiempo, pero siempre tenía la mala suerte de no poder avanzar más de una decena de páginas cada vez que pretendía leerlo.

Así que esta vez se acomodó y abrió el objeto justo donde un separador dividía las hojas de texto. Intentó relajar su mente pensando en cuándo había sido la última vez que pudo estar de aquella forma.

Sin presiones, intentando pasar por alto todos los factores en su vida que no lo dejaban respirar con ligereza.

No tardó, y comenzó a leer en su mente las primeras líneas de aquella historia de suspenso que lo había mantenido intrigado, desde la última vez que abrió aquel tomo. Seguro hoy sería la noche que por fin descubriría al responsable de aquel cuadro de homicidio en la que aquella narración lo envolvía. Para la satisfacción de Dipper, este rápidamente se perdió. Sumergiéndose entre las negras letras impresas de su libro, leyendo cada página con una urgencia cada vez mayor, con las ansias de poder por fin leer el nombre del asesino que había estado atormentando al protagonista. Hoja tras hoja, el castaño hombre comenzaba a acabarse el contenido del texto.

Por fin terminaría aquel libro…

Pero para su desgracia, el profundo zumbido que se escuchó sobre la madera del buro a un lado suyo, lo regresó a la realidad, sacándolo de aquel mundo en el que se había sumergido, de improviso; su celular estaba vibrando.

Al reconocerlo, se levantó lo más rápido que pudo, usando su dedo como separador, para evitar perder la página que leía e intentando, a su vez, no atorarse entre las sabanas que ya se encontraban deshechas, debido a sus constantes movimientos al intentar reacomodar su cuerpo sobre la cama, cada vez que sus músculos le exigía una posición diferente para leer. Cuando por fin sujeto el aparato con su mano libre, en ella pudo ver la foto de su pelirroja novia, mientras la luz de la pantalla parpadeaba repetidas veces.

Buscó una posición nueva y cómoda sobre el lecho mientras contestaba.

— Hola — Dijo, una vez que deslizó el botón táctil sobre la pantalla hacia la derecha.

— ¿Cómo estás? — Escuchó el castaño la voz calma de la chica. Dipper entonces se sintió realmente tranquilo, era uno de los tantos efectos que aquella mujer tenía sobre él.

Terminó recargando su espalda sobre la madera en la que un extremo de su cama se encontraba recargada.

— Bien. Estaba leyendo —. Respondió en una exhalación mientras levantaba hasta la altura de sus ojos el libro que aún mantenía en su mano.

— Oh, ¿Ese libro que no podías terminar de leer? — El chico asintió haciendo sólo un sonido gutural — ¿Eso significa que la pila de libros sin leer a un lado de mi cama disminuirá?

Dipper dejó salir una ligera carcajada. — Talvez… — Dudó. — Pero eso significaría que tendrás que comprarme más. Y están de mi lado de la cama, por cierto.

— ¿Entonces tendré que comprar más distractores para que el niño no destroce la casa? — El fingido tono de pena en la voz de Wendy hizo que el castaño sonriera abiertamente, de manera alegre; justo en ese momento notó la puerta de madera frente a él que se había mantenido cerrada.

Un ligero silencio se coló en la llamada que mantenían, al inicio resultó confortable, sin embargo el castaño rápidamente bajo la mirada, evitando seguir observando hacia aquella dirección, aun cuando se encontraba solo en la habitación; porque sabía lo que había al otro lado del pasillo, y aunque pudiese cruzar el trecho con sus propios pies, había una separación que creía jamás podría volver a acortar, y eso le oprimía el pecho de una manera que no estaba dispuesto a reconocer del todo.

— Intenté hablar con Mabel — Soltó de pronto, y el silencio continuo por un segundo más. — No pude terminar de pronunciar su nombre cuando prácticamente ya había cerrado la puerta en mi cara.

Una mueca triste en sus labios fue la que apareció.

A Dipper le habría gustado tener a la pelirroja a su lado en ese momento, porque más que nadie ella era quién sabía el por qué. La chica podía explicar lo que a ambos hermanos alejaba. Muchas veces el castaño se había reído de su propia situación llamándolo _la maldición de los gemelos Pines_ , porque esta no distaba de la razón que a Stanley y Stanford Pines había separado. Sin embargo para el propio criterio de Wendy, aquello era más una herida. Herida que en Mabel creció sin sentido y de manera descomunal, llevándolos al estado actual. Era por esa misma razón que hacía lo posible por que la pena de Dipper no creciera de la misma forma como la de la castaña había hecho. Y era justo eso lo que la hizo estar a punto de salir y correr por el bosque oscuro hasta la Cabaña del Misterio.

No dudaba en hacerlo.

Ya se encontraba acomodando el teléfono sobre su hombro para poder abrochar sus botas, pero entonces volvió a escuchar la voz de su novio.

— Estoy bien, sabes. Ya no soy un niño. No necesitas venir corriendo a consolarme —. Se rió cuando notó el respingo de la chica que se filtró por la bocina. — Es lo mismo de siempre —. El tono cansado en su voz contrarió a Wendy.

La chica asintió sin decir nada mientras tomaba de nuevo el aparato en su mano. — De todas formas, estaré allá por la mañana, después de que papá vaya a trabajar.

Fue esta vez Dipper quien asintió en la soledad de su cuarto. — ¿Debo esperarte con el desayuno? — Bromeó.

— Mmh. No, pero si tienes preparado esos Hot Cakes de chocolate tuyos, no los rechazaría —. Respondió con voz calmada.

Ambos rieron un segundo después.

.

Entró por la puerta de su habitación mientras con una mano secaba sus castaños cabellos con la toalla azulada que se sostenía de su cuello, la cual para ese momento ya se encontraba húmeda. Al igual que las ropas que recién había comenzado a vestir.

Se sentía un poco más fresco.

No tenía mucho rato que había abierto los ojos, y en cuanto lo hizo, había tenido la necesidad urgente de tomar un baño con agua fría. Despertando sin un atisbo de pereza pero si con una incómoda viscosidad alrededor del cuerpo, debido al bochornoso calor que el ambiente mañanero poseía.

Aventó las ropas que sostenía en su mano libre a la valija que se encontraba en un rincón, abierta, para después dirigirse hasta la mesita de madera que se encontraba a un costado de él, dispuesto a arreglar su apariencia antes de bajar a la cocina y tomar algo.

Estaba a punto de terminar cuando un par de toques en la madera hicieron que el chico se volteara para observar justo hacía la puerta.

— ¡Tio Ford! — se sorprendió al ver al hombre mayor frente a él con una sonrisa en sus labios.

— Hey muchacho, te levantaste temprano — Escuchó para después ver al hombre entrar.

— El calor me despertó.

Dipper notó a su tío caminar hasta la cama en la cual tomó asiento. Lo siguió posicionándose a un lado, observándolo.

— Ayer ya no pudimos platicar. Me alegra que hayas venido — el chico sonrió. — Supe que te quedaste viviendo en Boston.

— Sí. Bueno, ahora trabajo como ayudante de investigación en la universidad. ¡No tienes idea de la cantidad de cosas que he aprendido! Además claro, de las investigaciones que hago por mi cuenta. Wendy trabaja en un despacho en los alrededores, así que no había forma de no quedarse allá —Dipper comenzó a contar, con una sonrisa.

Ford en ese momento, al verlo con aquella emoción, no pudo evitar recordar al pequeño niño que había conocido en un día turbulento, cuando por fin había podido cruzar un portal de regreso a esa dimensión.

Le sonrió de vuelta.

— Me imagino. Pero espera, entonces ¿es verdad que tú y la chica viven juntos? — El castaño asintió.

El hombre mayor rió abiertamente en ese momento, mientras el joven lo miraba con curiosidad. — ¡Ese es mi sobrino! — Ford golpeo en el hombro a Dipper como un gesto de complicidad.

Pasaron un par de segundos en los que el chico Pines no comprendió lo que sucedía, pero entonces recordó la razón.

— Bueno ya tiene un tiempo de esto…

— Lo sé. También sé que terminaste la escuela con honores —. Mencionó con orgullo.

La última vez que Dipper había visto a sus tíos fue en una fría temporada de invierno, a inicios de un año un poco lejano. Esa vez había sido en California, pero incluso entonces no habían podido platicar, no había sido el momento propicio para contarle al chico historias de aventuras increíbles alrededor del mundo.

Después de eso, Dipper no tardó en irse a la universidad. Cruzando el país solo, yéndose hasta Massachusetts, concentrándose totalmente en sus estudios.

Ford siempre supo que el chico era listo, el tiempo que convivio con él reconoció las aptitudes que el castaño tenía, y a pesar de que las cosas no habían resultado de una manera en la que el pequeño Pines pudiese terminar siendo su aprendiz, lo cierto es que este se había encargado de su propio futuro.

A diferencia de él, Dipper había conseguido una beca completa para Harvard.

El gusto por la historia que el chico desarrolló después del incidente apocalíptico que vivió en Gravity Falls lo llevaron a comenzar una carrera en la facultad de Historia, combinándola con un el estudio de una carrera en Física. Y si eso no era suficiente, el chico ya había comenzado a prepararse para obtener el primer doctorado de lo que seguramente se convertiría en una colección.

Como la que él mismo tenía.

Estaba orgulloso.

Dipper realmente se parecía a él. En demasiadas formas.

— Estoy ansioso por escuchar todas tus historias —. Dijo Ford.

— ¿Mis historias? No tío. Las mías son aburridas. Yo quiero escuchar lo que tú y el tío Stan han visto en sus viajes —El hombre mayor se sorprendió de las palabras que su sobrino le había regalado.

Pero al mirarlo claramente pudo aún observar el brillo de emoción es sus ojos.

Hacía mucho que aquel jovencito había dejado de ser un niño. Tenía un trabajo y se esforzaba mucho en sus estudios, incluso vivía con una bonita chica con la cual podía compartir las locas historias que él seguramente tendría para contarle. Pero a pesar de todo eso, Ford aun podía ver al pequeño de doce años que lo seguía por la cabaña rogándole que compartiera información con él. Buscando respuestas a preguntas de las cuales juraba el chico no entendía ni la mitad.

Pero era obstinado, quería saber todo lo que pudiera y el hombre había terminado cediendo a esa vigorosidad que hacía más de treinta años no había visto ni en su propia persona.

Para Ford, Dipper era el hijo que jamás pudo tener.

El hombre mayor soltó una carcajada ante la petición infantil de su acompañante. — Me alegra que tú no hayas cambiado — susurró y el castaño inmediatamente lo entendió, sintiéndose incómodo por un instante. — Ven, seguro Melody ya tiene el desayuno preparado. Tienes que saber que esa mujer cocina divinamente.

El chico asintió, mientras entre risas comenzaban a descender por las escaleras.

.

Se removió por sexta vez sobre sus sábanas.

Mabel no había podido pegar el ojo en prácticamente toda la noche, hasta hacía un par de horas, y justo ahora se veía despertada por unas fuertes carcajadas que se escucharon al frente de su puerta, la cual se había mantenido cerrada todo ese tiempo.

¿Quién era el idiota que se reía de esa forma sin pensar en las personas que dormían?

Bufó

La castaña se puso de pie muy a su pesar, mientras sentía la incomodidad del sudor sobre su piel. Abanicó su rostro con su mano derecha, mientras que con la otra sostenía su largo cabello; intentando refrescarse aunque fuese un poco.

No lo logró.

Caminó con sus pies descalzos hasta el tocador, justo para tomar una liga con la cual amarrar el cabello que comenzaba a molestarle. Cuando lo hubo hecho, echó un vistazo a su propio rostro en el espejo circular, le sonrió con aburrimiento a su reflejo.

No había descansado nada, de nuevo. Y sus ojeras la delataban comenzando a hacerse notorias.

Contorneo aquellos círculos negros bajo sus ojos que ya tenían bastante tiempo de ser parte de su cara; con sus dedos índices, uno de cada lado. Suspiró, ya ni recordaba su rostro sin aquellas manchas.

Caminando de vuelta a la cama, observó hacía el buro que adornaba la cabecera de esta, notando la pantalla del teléfono resplandecer repetidas veces, y que había mantenido recargando batería durante la noche.

Tomó el objeto y desbloqueando rápidamente la pantalla con una simple clave de seis dígitos, observó el mensaje que había recibido en quién sabe qué momento. Observó el aparato por un par de segundos, sólo viendo el corto texto que ahí se encontraba.

Frunció el ceño y levantó su mirada al paisaje que la ventana frente a ella le regalaba.

— Fue por esa razón que terminé regresando a este lugar — Susurró para sí misma mientras dirigía la mirada hacía el aparato grisáceo que la esperaba justo a un lado de donde había tomado el teléfono.

Giró los ojos con fastidio.

Mabel quería volver a dormir, pero sabía que aunque quisiera no lo iba a lograr, así que sin más se dirigió al cuarto de baño, pensando que de esa forma tal vez su humor podría mejorar.

Y lo hizo.

En cuanto entro al chorro de agua fría que caía por la regadera, esta de inmediato se encargó en refrescar su piel.

Hasta sentía que sus músculos se habían relajado.

No tardó demasiado y un poco más tranquila la chica decidió bajar por comida. Su estómago comenzaba a demandárselo, y era justo desayunar, después de que la noche pasada decidiera no volver a bajar.

Dio sus primero pasos dentro de la cocina, en donde no tardó en reconocer a su tío Ford a lado del chico castaño quien lo escuchaba con total atención, y alrededor de ellos los demás habitantes de esa casa se encontraban interesados en la plática que el hombre mayor mantenía con el más joven.

Entonces, toda la calma que sentía un par de segundos antes, se desvaneció y en cambio una incómoda molestia la envolvió.

Caminó sin detenerse y tomó asiento en uno de las sillas de la solitaria mesa a lado de la ventana. Mientras los observaba a todos, con su rostro serio recargada sobre su mano.

— Monstruos, misterios, teorías conspirativas. Sigue siendo igual — pensó, cuando a sus oídos llegó un poco de la información que el hombre mayor compartía. — ¿Habría sido diferente si hubiese apagado el portal? — Se preguntó de repente mientras clavaba su mirada en el hombre, notando cada uno de los gestos que este hacía al relatar la aventura que había tenido en algún lugar del mundo — No — Fue la respuesta inmediata. — Tal vez aún podría… —, pero entonces su mirada se desvió al hombre mayor que entraba por el umbral por el que ella lo había hecho unos minutos atrás, y que era el único que faltaba en el cuadro familiar que se desarrollaba frente a sus ojos.

Se molestó y volteó su rostro hacía la pared a lado de ella, desviando su mirada para evitar pensar en tonterías. Viendo el papel tapiz viejo que aún cubría las paredes de la cocina, decidió ignorarlos a todos.

Sin embargo, rápidamente se desesperó.

La castaña podía no mirarlos pero la voz de Ford se colaba a sus oídos, complicándole la tarea de pretender estar en la soledad de su apartamento en California.

Mabel estuvo a punto de levantarse de su lugar y regresar a su propia habitación, cuando la voz emocionada de su gemelo resonó en el lugar.

Se molestó más.

— ¿Por qué podía reír de esa manera? Si no tenía dere...

— Seguro tienes hambre — Escuchó a Melody a su lado, quien interrumpió sus pensamientos en los cuales reclamaba para sí.

Al voltearla a ver sólo pudo observar el plato con un par de huevos estrellados y tocino, que la mujer posicionaba frente a ella, además de un vaso alto lleno de puro jugo de arándanos, que sabía era el favorito de Mabel.

La castaña sólo asintió. — Gracias — dijo, mientras comenzaba a notar de nuevo el hambre que había incrementado. El ceño fruncido que había mantenido entonces se aligero.

— ¿No te molesta que me siente? — Escuchó de nuevo, y para cuando quiso responder se dio cuenta que la mujer ya descansaba en la silla junto a ella. — Uff, no tienes idea lo difícil de tener a un niño de dos años rondar por la casa —, comento de la nada.

Mabel entonces recordó la situación de la chica, y observándola de reojo se dio cuenta que esta había tenido que alejar demasiado la silla de la mesa, para poder sentarse con comodidad. Se veía agotada.

Esta vez la chica sonrió

— Supongo que tenía que pasar en algún momento — comento después de ingerir un poco del líquido dentro del vaso de cristal. — Soos seguro está más que feliz.

A Mabel le parecía curioso.

La noche que llegó de improviso, escondida entre la oscuridad de la noche, le había sorprendido ser recibida por Melody. No era para nadie un secreto que la chica se había mudado a la cabaña un año después de que Soos se convirtiera en el "Señor Misterio", pero en realidad jamás se imaginó toparse con esa escena.

Es decir, había viajado justo hasta ese pueblo porque necesitaba del ambiente tranquilo del lugar, pero ver a la mujer con esa compañía de dos años en brazos, la había sorprendido en sobremanera.

Estaba feliz por ellos.

— Te ves como si no hubieses dormido —, comentó la menor. Melody entonces la observó mientras giraba los ojos, asintiendo.

— No lo hice, Matt llegó a la habitación a las tres de la mañana. Tuvo una pesadilla, y recién la mañana se aclaró por fin se quedó dormido.

Mabel no dijo nada porque realmente se había olvidado del infante que rondaba por la cabaña.

Era el primer hijo que Melody le dio a Soos. Después de tantos años juntos, debía pasar. Recordó entonces que lo había observado concentrado frente al televisor, mientras ella platicaba con ambos adultos, con su cabello castaño y su tez acaramelada; no tardó en darse cuenta en lo tranquilo que el pequeño niño era, y esa era la razón por la que su existencia para ella pronto se había desvanecido hasta ese momento.

— Soos, lo entretuvo un rato, contándole historias para que durmiera… pero fue él el primero en caer vencido al sueño—. La mujer sonrió ante el recuerdo de esa madrugada, cuando el robusto hombre había terminado con su brazo sobre su hijo, asegurándose de abrazarlo, y aunque el niño no se movió más, fue Melody quién continuo intentando que el pequeño conciliara el sueño, hasta el amanecer.

— Soos es un buen padre. Ya sabes…

Melody sonrió con dulzura. — Lo sé.

.

Hacía un rato que la castaña había aparecido, sentándose solitariamente en una de las sillas al rincón. Dipper la observó verlos y se acongojó.

Ahí estaba de nuevo. Esa mirada fría que ella siempre solía dedicarle, seguido del esquivo de no querer verlo más. Él no merecía nada de ella, no después de lo que él había ocasionado.

Lo sabía y lo entendía.

Pero eso no evitó que el castaño estuviese tentado por varios segundos a ponerse de pie e intentar acercarse, porque a él, a pesar de todo; no le gustaba verla así, sola.

Cuando por fin había decidido que se levantaría e intentaría acercarse a su hermana, desafiando la obvia reacción, notó como Melody caminaba hasta ella. Entonces se tranquilizó y las observó por un tiempo más.

Fue cuando lo vio. Mabel había sonreído, y aunque era una sonrisa que no llegaba hasta sus ojos, era un gesto que el chico no había visto en un tiempo.

Seis años, para ser exactos.

Dipper sonrió para sí, relajando la tensión que había estado sintiendo esos minutos. Y mientras escuchaba de fondo las palabras que su tío Ford aún pronunciaba, se convenció a sí mismo, una vez más, que aunque su hermana no quisiera ni escuchar su voz, aun así, ella había continuado, y eso al menos lo alegraba un poco, porque si ella podía vivir tranquilamente, entonces no le importaba ser odiado.

Suspiró, y dirigió su atención de nuevo al relato que el hombre mayor a su lado, aún contaba con emoción.

.

Eran pasadas las doce del día cuando la pelirroja chica llegó por fin hasta la puerta de madera de la cabaña en donde los Pines vivían.

Respiró profundamente intentando recuperar un poco el aliento, que el caminar bajo el sol le había robado. No tardó en abrir la puerta principal, empujando el ancho pedazo de madera hacía el interior.

Wendy le había prometido a Dipper que llegaría en la mañana, pero simplemente su padre no quería dejarla irse. Desde la noche pasada, este la había interrogado de una manera bastante agotadora; era obvio que el hombre tenía muchas cosas que quería saber acerca de la vida de su hija en esos años, pero la chica comenzó a sentirse sofocada cuando esas preguntas comenzaron a ser sólo y exclusivamente acerca de si Dipper la trataba bien.

Le resultó tierno al inicio, pero después de unas tres horas, simplemente ya no quería responder, y en la mañana, había sido lo mismo. Tuvo prácticamente que correr a su padre de la casa, para que este fuese a trabajar.

Dan había sido contratado para ayudar en la construcción de una casa de campo a las afueras de la ciudad, algo para una chica de familia acomodada. Nadie en el pueblo sabía de quién se trataba, y seguramente no le prestaban mayor atención; de unos años para acá simplemente habían comenzado una cantidad considerable de mudanzas. Y a Wendy tampoco le sorprendía, es decir, el pueblo ya era bastante popular en todo el país gracias a su ambiente tranquilo y misterioso. Recordó verlo anunciado en un programa de variedades matutino.

"El lugar perfecto para vacacionar". Pero como fue el acuerdo, los foráneos jamás decían nada acerca de las criaturas o sucesos paranormales que aún sucedían, en menor cantidad que antes; a los alrededores del pueblo.

No había necesidad, nadie aún, había llegado a ser lo suficientemente curioso como para tener que exigir explicaciones. Por eso es que no había por qué preocuparse.

Al final tuvo que arrastrar a su padre por la puerta para hacerlo ir a terminar los detalles de aquella casa de campo. Cuando por fin lo logró, comenzó su recorrido hacía La Cabaña del Misterio.

— ¿Hay alguien en casa? — Preguntó en voz alta mientras caminaba por la sala, pero no encontró a nadie.

Suspiró sin saber realmente hacía donde dirigirse, y sintiéndose cansada buscó un lugar en dónde templar el calor que aun sentía por la caminata bajo el sol.

Se sentó en el sofá amarillo de Stan, que a pesar de los años aún se encontraba en buenas condiciones, y ahora acomodado en la pared a lado de la larga pecera, que cuando trabajaba en la cabaña, siempre le había tocado a ella limpiar.

Sonrió.

Observó por el cristal a lado de ella comenzando a buscar al par de amiguitos a los cuales no había recordado hasta ese momento. Eran ese tipo de cosas que Wendy siempre había querido saber, ¿Por qué Stan tendría un par de animales así? Nunca supo, pero la pelirroja se había encariñado con ellos.

Dio un par de toquecitos al cristal cuando vio al par de anfibios escondidos en las pequeñas cuevas que tenían dentro de la pecera, estos sólo parecían mirarla con curiosidad pero sin ánimos de salir de su oscuro hogar.

— ¿En qué momento llegaste? — Escuchó Wendy, así que regresando su mirada hacía el marco que daba a las escaleras pudo ver a uno de los hombres mayores recargado sobre la madera.

— Acabo de llegar. ¿Has visto a Dipper? — Preguntó y el hombre asintió.

— La expendedora.

— Es muy raro verte con ese niño en brazos — comentó sorprendiendo al hombre. Stan había llegado a aquella habitación cargando al pequeño Matt, el cual tallaba sus ojos, señal de que recién despertaba.

— Melody me pidió despertarlo — La chica asintió ante el tono desinteresado con el que el hombre le respondió.

Sin embargo, para Wendy aquella imagen frente a ella, le resultaba extraña y tierna a la vez. — Como sea, ¿Toda la mañana? — Stan asintió de nuevo.

Entonces la chica lo comprendió. No tenía que ser un genio para darse cuenta que su novio estaba con su tío Ford en uno de los sótanos. Ni mucho menos, para saber lo que estaban haciendo. Dipper había pasado demasiado tiempo intentando explicarle la cantidad de cosas que Ford guardaba en esos tres pisos subterráneos, así que no necesitaba preocuparse por su novio, al menos hasta que saliera de ahí.

— ¿Estabas preocupada? — Wendy asintió. — Mabel sólo le cerró la puerta en la cara…

— Lo sé — Y ambos quedaron en silencio. — ¿No lo ha perdonado, ni un poco? — Preguntó la pelirroja con un atisbo de esperanza, pero vio al hombre negar. — Sabes que no fue…

— Todos lo sabemos, niña.

— ¿Crees que algún día puedan volver a ser como antes? — Stan sólo miró a Wendy quién había regresado su vista a la pecera, mientras acomodaba al infante de nuevo en sus brazos. — Ya hasta me saben raro los recuerdos en donde ambos correteaban juntos por esta cabaña. — se rió con nostalgia.

— Si, cuando ella tenga casi 70 y se dé cuenta que desperdició su vida peleada con su hermano por algo inevitable…

La chica volvió a mirar al hombre, el cual no se había movido ni un centímetro —Pensé que la que se parecía a ti era Mabel.

— Me habría gustado que ninguno de los dos se pareciera a nosotros… — Suspiró— Niño, no te vuelvas a dormir — Y rompiendo la tensión con aquella frase, Wendy sonrió divertida ante la escena en donde el hombre mayor intentaba despertar al niño que ya se había acomodado sobre su hombro.

Se notaba su poca experiencia con bebés.

Entonces la puerta de entrada se abrió de nuevo, y la chica pudo observar a Stan dejar de convencer a Matt de no dormir, y en cambió se enderezaba y sonreía con dulzura.

— Mabel, cariño. Pensé que estabas en tu habitación.

— No, decidí salir a dar una vuelta —. Fue cuando escuchó la voz aguda de su cuñada que Wendy se puso de pie y se acercó hasta donde el par de personas conversaban. Observó a la chica frente a ella, con su cabello castaño amarrado en un moño alto y ropa ligera, mientras sostenía sobre su pecho un portátil color gris. — Hola, Matt — Pero sólo pudo notarlo chupar su dedo pulgar, ya totalmente acurrucado sobre el hombro de su tío. — Hola, Wendy —. Saludó.

La pelirroja le sonrió correspondiendo el gesto, observando el aparato que la chica aún sostenía.

La pelirroja le sonrió correspondiendo el gesto, observando el aparato que la chica aún sostenía.

— Entonces al final fue verdad que si lo hizo. Sí era ella —. Pensó para sí, sonriendo con tranquilidad. — ¡Mabel! Prometí venir, y aquí estoy. ¿Estás muy ocupada? — Habló con emoción de inmediato, llamando así la atención de la castaña, la cual negó.

— Avance lo suficiente hoy — y sosteniendo el aparato con ambas manos, se lo mostró. — Ha pasado un tiempo. ¿Por qué no vamos arriba?

— No seas aburrida — La interrumpió de pronto, sorprendiendo a la chica. — Tengo ganas de ir al pueblo. ¡Vamos! Y te invito un helado.

La menor aún miraba a la pelirroja mientras esta le hablaba animadamente, y después de un par de segundos le regaló una mueca parecida a una sonrisa. — ¿Sabes qué? Tienes razón. Sólo iré a dejar mi lap top al cuarto, y enseguida bajo. — Dijo, y sin esperar respuesta dio media vuelta subiendo las escaleras.

— ¿La vas a interrogar? — Preguntó Stan cuando escuchó la puerta cerrarse, y aun mirando por las escaleras por las que Mabel había desaparecido, bajó al pequeño niño al suelo, para que así este pudiese mantenerse despierto.

— Nada que una amiga no haga — Suspiró. — ¿Verdad Matt? — Preguntó al infante, agachándose un poco; él sólo intentaba mantenerse despierto.

— Amiga — repitió con su voz aguda y somnolienta. Wendy sonrió enternecida, hacía mucho tiempo que no compartía con un niño así de pequeño. Pensó entonces que sus hermanos habían crecido muy rápido.

— No la hagas molestarse, ya sabes que…

— Stan, aprendí muy bien a tratar a estos gemelos. Créeme —. Dijo con confianza mientras se ponía de pie de nuevo.

El hombre sonrió.

Stanley volvió a recargarse sobre la madera barnizada y mientras cruzaba sus brazos sobre su pecho posó una vez más su mirada en la pelirroja chica.

Cuando la había contratado hacía tantos años en uno de los tantos veranos que vivió en aquel pueblo, jamás creyó que aquella chiquilla rebelde se convertiría en parte de una familia que él jamás creyó podría tener. Esa mocosa pelirroja le había causado más problemas que soluciones, era demasiado rebelde, floja y casi siempre hacía lo que ella quería, al inicio, siempre tenía que gritarle para que hiciera lo que él le pedía.

Nunca supo porque no había tenido la intención de correrla.

Pero al igual que Soos, la joven chica era una compañía que evitaba se hundiera en su soledad. Ambos eran quienes impedían que se volviera loco cada vez que sus intentos con el portal fallaban.

— ¿Por qué me miras así? — Preguntó la pelirroja cuando se dio cuenta que el anciano no había quitado su mirada sobre ella. Stan sólo negó.

— Si Dipper pregunta, le diré que viniste —Fue lo único que dijo, porque al instante siguiente escucharon los pasos de Mabel bajar por los escalones de madera. — Vayan con cuidado.

Y sin más ambas chicas salieron por la puerta principal con dirección hacía el poblado.

Stan quedó observando la puerta por un par de segundos más. Ford se lo había dicho en algún punto de su primer viaje, cuando Stanley puso al tanto a su hermano de cómo había sobrevivido todos esos años…

"Aunque tú no te des cuenta, Soos y Wendy no eran sólo un par de empleados. Conviviste demasiado con ellos, aventuras, secretos, les confiaste al par de niños que estaban a tu cuidado, para ti ellos ya eran importantes."

No quería admitirlo, pero su hermano mayor tenía razón. Y fue por eso que él había decidido cederle La Cabaña del Misterio a Soos, y de igual manera estaba feliz que la chica Corduroy se hubiese quedado a lado de su sobrino.

No veía a una persona externa intentando entender a su familia, porque un Pines por si sólo tenía un aura que casi nadie podía comprender, mucho menos tolerar; eran desgastantes para las demás personas, lo sabía muy bien.

Y esperaba Wendy no se fastidiara, ni que la difícil situación entre Dipper y Mabel la consumiera, haciéndola querer marcharse del lado del chico. Si aquello pasaba, sería muy difícil que el niño no se hundiera definitivamente.

Sin más el hombre no tardo en seguir los pasos de ambas chicas, decidiendo descansar en el desgastado sofá que se encontraba en la terraza de la entrada principal, en ese momento soltó la mano del menor y cargándolo lo sentó a su lado.

— Cuando tu mamá se desocupe, te vas con ella —. Dijo.

Stan tomó una _Pitt Cola_ de la pequeña hielera que había acomodado desde la mañana en uno de los costados, y sin pensarlo mucho relajó los músculos de su cuerpo mientras observaba a ningún lugar en específico, sólo al horizonte lleno de verdes árboles.

Para el hombre era bueno tener vacaciones libres de misterios, y criaturas extrañas. Sólo poder disfrutar de los días soleados que el clima ofrecía, se sentía una tranquilidad imperturbable que él estaba dispuesto a disfrutar.

Suspiró y volteó hacia su acompañante, lo miro removerse en el sillón, estuvo a punto de ofrecerle un poco de la soda que él tomaba, pero no tardo en recordar la estricta voz de la mujer la última vez que lo intentó. Así que acomodándose disfruto de la brisa cálida que llegaba directo a su rostro. Pero no tardó en regresar su atención al menor a lado suyo.

— Mocoso, te dije que no te durmieras —. Dijo intentando despertarlo de nuevo cuando sintió el líquido viscoso que brotaba de la boca de Matt, y se escurría sobre su brazo descubierto.

.

.

.

* * *

Hola.

De nuevo, si llegaste hasta aquí, gracias por leer.

Espero hayan disfrutado de este capítulo, el cual al ser la segunda entrega podemos aún notar que hay varias cosas que cambiaron que no se habían mencionado la vez pasada, un nuevo miembro de la familia, por ejemplo.

No desesperen que esto se pondrá dramático, en todas las formas que puedan imaginar(?). Para todos.

Quiero agradecer especialmente a quienes se tomaron el tiempo en dejarme un review, así como los favoritos y follows. Y a quienes pasan sin dejar huella, bueno, espero también les haya agradado esto.

Por cierto, **Barco** ; ya que no pude contestar tu rw, lo haré por aquí.  
 _Para mi es un alago que no te hayas sentido tan atraído a una historia como te paso con la mía, espero no terminar rompiendo tus expectativas. Y que bien que terminase enamorándote del Wendipp, también creo que ambos personajes se armonizan bastante bien, es una lástima que no haya muchas historias de ellos. Sí, Mabel se mantendrá en un formato OoC que no cambiará, al menos a ratos y hasta el final. Y bueno, espero este capítulo también lo hayas encontrado entretenido, al menos. Espero volver a leerte por aquí._

Y sin olvidar, claro, el lugar exclusivo de mi amiga **Lauriel** , quién es mi Beta personal, le agradezco el tiempo que le dedica a mis textos. Porque por ella he mejorado bastante este año. *emoticon heart*

Y sin más. Ya saben que cualquier comentario que me quieran hacer llegar pueden dejármelo en un Review, o visitar mi -muerta- página de Facebook: **LadyKya0**

Nos leemos pronto.

Lady~


	3. Chapter 3

********Disclaimer: **Los personajes corresponden en derecho de propiedad a sus respectivos autores, esta historia es sin fines de lucro. Sólo con el único fin de entretener a un público lector; de una fan para fans.  
********** **Esta historia ha sido publicada únicamente en ff . net, si la encuentras en otra página se trata de plagio.**

* * *

 **.**

 **No hay futuro para ti**

 **-3-**

 **.**

 _Cuento los recuerdos que aún rondan en mi memoria, quisiera comprender cómo es que llegamos a esto. Cada día lucho contra la voz que me grita los pecados que cometimos; sólo el dolor termina hundiéndome, cada vez más, en la oscuridad de una habitación vacía._

 **.**

Cerró la puerta de madera detrás de ella.

El día se había ido muy pronto.

La joven mujer se dejó caer en la sabana multicolor que siempre, en su adolescencia, había identificado a su cama. Alzó la mirada, y estirando su brazo izquierdo logró alcanzar el muñeco de felpa que adornaba la esquina de su colchón, recargado sobre la pared de madera vieja. Al tomarlo, lo levantó sobre su rostro para poder observarlo mejor.

— ¿Qué es lo que haremos? — Con un tono de voz cansado soltó aquella pregunta, para después guardar silencio sólo observando al extraño ser, color azulado frente a ella. La pelirroja deseaba que el muñeco pudiese responder, dándole alguna solución.

Suspiró, dejando caer sus brazos a cada lado de su cuerpo, pero sin dejar de mirar al techo, aún pensativa.

Wendy se sentía cansada.

No tenía más de media hora que había dejado la Cabaña del Misterio después de haber regresado con Mabel. Y sin rastros de Dipper, la mujer había terminado caminando de regreso a la casa de su padre, adentrándose entre la maleza que comenzaba a perderse en la oscuridad, acompañada de los sonidos veraniegos de los insectos alrededor.

No sabía qué más hacer, mucho menos qué pensar.

Después de una larga tarde, concluyó que Mabel no había cambiado demasiado, con ella. Habían platicado como las dos grandes amigas que alguna vez habían sido, que aún eran. Ambas riéndose de anécdotas graciosas que la mayor tenía por montones para contar, pero siempre omitiendo al gemelo de la castaña.

Para Wendy sería más sencillo tomar sus propias decisiones si pudiera hablar libremente de ambos gemelos.

Comenzaba a ser cansado.

— Seguramente lo estoy pensando demasiado — Cerró los ojos.

Desde que todo aquel problema entre hermanos había comenzado, la joven Corduroy se había mantenido incondicionalmente a lado del chico que era su novio; tanto que al inicio ella misma había discutido innumerables veces con Mabel, intentando hacerla entender, hacerle ver que no era la única que sufría.

Le pidió tantas veces que dejara todo ese enojo, que ya ni siquiera recordaba el número de ocasiones en las que había terminado con la puerta cerrada en la cara. Fue por eso que después de un año, cuando decidió mudarse a Bostón con Dipper, pensó que al igual que el castaño, ella terminaría siendo vetada de la vida de Mabel.

El último día que estuvo en California, se despidió de la castaña mientras le hablaba a la puerta cerrada de su habitación.

" _Mabel, hemos pasado por mucho. Y después de hoy será muy difícil volvernos a ver; sabes que terminé queriendo mucho a tu hermano, y que esa es mi razón para estar con él, para seguirlo…, pero también eres especial para mí, eres la hermana que jamás tuve. Por eso, por favor, deja de lastimarte."_

Pero el silencio fue su única respuesta, pareciera que sólo había estado hablándole a la puerta de una habitación vacía, y por un momento lo creyó así, hasta que pudo escuchar los débiles sollozos que la chica seguramente intentaba silenciar, con las sabanas encima de ella, abrazando sus piernas.

En ese momento Wendy sonrió con tristeza, porque sabía el dolor que Mabel debería estar sintiendo. Lo sabía, porque Dipper vivía con esa misma pena.

Después de esa ocasión las únicas veces en las que tuvo la oportunidad de encontrarse con Mabel se redujeron a una única fecha, e incluso ahí, la castaña optaba por encerrarse en el departamento que había comenzado a rentar por su cuenta, meses después de la partida de Wendy.

Aun así la pelirroja había intentado saber un poco más de Mabel, a lo largo de ese tiempo. Pero resultaba casi imposible cuando hasta el propio padre de ambos hermanos se había visto alejado, sumándole a los constantes viajes de negocios en los que siempre se había mantenido. Su relación con el señor Pines en realidad era inexistente, ya que desde su llegada a California sólo había tenido la oportunidad de ver al padre de Dipper en dos o tres ocasiones. Así que, preguntarle abiertamente acerca de su hija, nunca había parecido una buena opción.

Lo único que podía esperar era que al menos la madre de Mabel estuviese con ella, cuidándola. Porque era la única que, al parecer, podría estar a su lado.

Le gustaba pensar que era cierto.

La chica se reincorporó de su cama y sentándose en la orilla caminó hasta su propia maleta roja, la cual se encontraba reposada sobre una silla a un costado de la puerta. En ella ya no había nada más que la ropa que había utilizado el día anterior. Wendy hizo a un lado aquellas prendas para poder tomar el objeto que se escondía al fondo y que no había querido mostrarle a su novio en todos esos meses desde que lo había conseguido, pero que siempre había guardado cerca.

Sostuvo con ambas manos el mediano libro de tapas duras, que se envolvía en un protector de papel laminado, el cual protegía los detalles de impresión que poseía la cubierta. La chica regresó a su cama, y con pesadez se volvió a sentar en ella, aun sosteniendo el libro, mientras observaba el título de este.

La última vez que había estado en California con Dipper, hacía tan sólo unos meses, había tenido que comprar algunos objetos de aseo personal en el supermercado, y debido a las circunstancias, terminó yendo sola. Fue en el momento de regreso que su vista chocó con el ventanal de una librería, y en ella pudo observar la promoción de aquel libro que ahora sostenía en sus manos.

Le había llamado la atención de inmediato.

En realidad podría no tratarse de algo relevante. Sólo un recopilatorio de cuentos para niños. O eso es lo que la chica que atendía aquella librería, le había dicho.

Y aun así, decidió examinar un poco el objeto, después de haber encontrado el libro que su novio le había dicho, semanas atrás, que quería leer; pero cuando estuvo a punto de dejarlo y seguir con su camino, fue que leyó en la parte trasera el nombre de los autores de aquellas historias ahí narradas. Y al encontrar un nombre conocido, hizo que, sin pensarlo, pagara por el, llevándoselo a casa.

" _¿Recuerdas las ganas que tenías por escribir? ¿El deseo de ser la mejor profesora de cuarto grado? Hazlo. Por favor, no te detengas más. Te quiero. Y cuando estés lista, podremos volver a ser el equipo inseparable._

 _Volverán a ser los gemelos misterio_."

Recordó entonces las últimas palabras que dio a aquella puerta cerrada, antes de dar media vuelta y comenzar su camino hacia el aeropuerto que la llevaría a Boston.

Sonrió, porque aquel texto, para Wendy, podría significar que la chica, al menos, había decidido no dejar en el olvido todas sus ilusiones, y creyó que era un paso para que los gemelos, eventualmente, se perdonaran.

Y había mantenido esas esperanzas, las cuales incluso tuvieron la osadía de aumentar, cuando la vio entrar por la puerta principal de la cabaña, cargando su portátil; aquella imagen le había traído varios recuerdos, porque no era la primera vez que presenciaba aquella escena, pero era cierto que la última vez, había sido una semana antes de que la felicidad de los hermanos Pines se esfumara. Y hasta esa tarde parecía que las cosas podrían comenzar a cambiar… sin embargo, no tuvo que esperar demasiado para descubrir que la posición de la castaña en cuanto a su hermano no había mejorado ni un poco.

Casi podría decir que, incluso, había aumentado el dolor.

Wendy suspiró de nuevo, y dejándose caer hacia la suavidad de su colchón se acurrucó del lado derecho de su cama, quedándose dormida con rapidez. En sus pensamientos sólo esperaba que por lo menos, al despertar todo se encontrase con la misma tranquilidad con la que ahora estaban. Aunque sabía que sus propias preocupaciones no facilitarían para nada la situación.

.

Dipper cepillaba sus dientes mientras observaba su reflejo en el espejo frente a él. Se sentía aun cansado. Esa mañana el castaño hombre había despertado más tarde de lo que acostumbraba normalmente; había sido hasta que la luz del sol pegó directamente en su cara, que terminado por abrir sus ojos.

Pero un quejido había salido de su garganta, cuando al reincorporarse sintió un poco de pesadez sobre su cuerpo, además de un ligero dolor sobre su espalda. Y no era para menos, la mayor parte del día anterior pasó acomodando los artilugios dentro de los estantes en el laboratorio del tío Ford.

Suspiró un poco cansado y acomodando su cepillo color azul en su lugar, salió del baño dispuesto a bajar por las escaleras de madera.

Cuando por fin estuvo en la planta baja se dirigió a la cocina esperando encontrar algo para alimentarse, porque aunque no le prestara demasiada atención, debido a la pequeña punzada de dolor en su espalda, de verdad estaba hambriento.

— Hey, amigo — Escuchó la voz gruesa de Soos en el momento en el que entraba a la habitación. — ¿Estas bien? — Preguntó de inmediato cuando lo vio con una mano sobre su nuca.

Dipper rápidamente alzó la mirada y asintió. — Sólo, creo que dormí mal —. Sonrió — ¡Hey! Buenos días Matt, ¿Cómo estás? — Saludó, con un tono de voz más alegre.

— Hola — Fue lo único que el pequeño pudo articular como saludo, con su aguda voz, haciendo que con una sonrisa el hombre terminara de acercarse a la mesa en donde se encontraba su viejo amigo alimentando al niño.

— Veo que estas almorzando, ¿estuvo rico? — Continuó la conversación con el pequeño mientras se acomodaba en una de las sillas de madera, al otro lado del infante, viendo como el mayor terminaba con su labor.

— Si —. Matt le dirigió una sonrisa inocente a Dipper, para después juguetear con la pequeña cuchara y el plato vacío que reposaban frente a él. Soos sonrió enternecido y removiendo los delgados cabellos oscuros de su pequeño, se puso de pie.

— Te preparare algo para que comas —, fue entonces que el hombre notó como el castaño intentó levantarse rápidamente de su lugar, seguramente para declinar la oferta. Así que prosiguió, evitando que el chico pudiese alegar. — No te preocupes —. Y sonriendo se dirigió hasta la alacena de la cual sacó una caja de cartón. — ¿No se te antoja un poco de cereal con yogurt y arándanos? ¿O me vas a decir que ya no te gusta el cereal de chocolate?

Y ante aquellas palabras, Dipper sólo dio una ligera carcajada, para después reacomodarse en su asiento. Le puso de buen humor saber que aquel hombre aún recordaba lo que a él, de niño, le gustaba tanto desayunar; a tal grado que había hecho a Stan odiar aquel cereal.

— Me ganaste, no puedo rechazar la oferta.

El castaño no tuvo que esperar mucho para ver un plato frente a él, con las hojuelas cubriendo la mitad del tazón, acompañado con un cremoso liquido justo a lado, adornado con los frutos rojos por arriba; hacía bastante tiempo que no veía aquel simple arreglo que incluso parecía una escena sacada de alguno de sus recuerdos.

Tomó la cuchara pero no pudo sumergirla dentro del recipiente, le era difícil hacerlo cuando le vino a la mente la imagen de él, muchos años atrás, en la cocina de su casa en California; con una Mabel hiperactiva que había corrido hasta el mesón, y llenaba de dinosaurios de colores la jarra de jugo que su madre recién había preparado. La cual sólo observaba a su hermana con las manos en la cintura mientras sonreía con resignación.

Dipper creyó de manera triste, que aquel recuerdo suyo bien podría ser la escena perfecta para alguna postal.

Tomó con más fuerza el cubierto que aún sostenía en su mano derecha, aún con la mirada perdida en su plato.

El mayor regresó al asiento que había estado ocupando, y después de haber puesto en las manos de su pequeño un vaso entrenador con un poco de agua fresca, observó como el chico frente a él observaba el tazón, perdido seguramente en sus propios pensamientos y se preocupó por él.

Soos nunca había tenido la oportunidad de realmente ir a visitar a los gemelos en California, mucho menos buscar a Dipper en Boston; él no tuvo la suerte que Wendy aprovechó, y se había tenido que conformar con escasos mensajes y chats que lo hacían, cada vez, sentirse más alejado.

Impotente para ayudar al chico.

Porque al pasar de los años, y de todos los incidentes que habían sucedido, nunca dejo de apreciar al par de pre adolescentes que habían llegado un verano y lo habían aceptado dentro de su familia.

El hombre seguía considerando a Dipper, como un hermano menor. Y muchas veces sólo le daban ganas de poder abrazarlo a él y a Mabel, como si volvieran a ser ese par de niños sonrientes y felices; aquellos que pelearon dentro de un extraño juego futurista, arriesgando inconscientemente su vida sólo por verlo a él feliz.

Había pasado esos últimos años queriendo poder devolverles aquel favor… pero al ver al chico ahí sentado sin haber cruzado palabra alguna con su hermana, en los días que llevaban durmiendo en la misma cabaña, le hacían sentir que no había forma de darles a ambos lo que ellos le regalaron en un día que solía odiar. Esperanza.

Lo vio suspirar.

— ¿Cómo lo manejas? — El mayor rompió con el silencio que se había formado en la habitación y que sólo era interrumpido por los balbuceos que Matt dejaba salir de vez en cuando con el movimiento de la botella sobre su boca.

El castaño pareció sorprendido, en ese momento, por la voz de Soos, pero rápidamente regresó la mirada hacía él y sonriéndole, sumergió la cuchara dentro del tazón comenzando a revolver un poco del cereal con el yogurt.

— ¿El qué? — Dio su primer bocado.

— No lo sé, ¿todo? — Preguntó dudoso, después de haberlo pensado un segundo. Podría preguntar cosas específicas, pero tampoco le apetecía presionar demasiado a Dipper, dejaría que él le contase lo que quisiera compartir.

— Mmh… Pues, por ahora soy asistente en la universidad. ¡Me va de maravilla! — El castaño alzó un poco la voz debido a la emoción que tenía al hablar de lo que le gustaba tanto. — Es genial, he aprendido un montón de cosas. Además, mi profesor a cargo es un importante investigador, el cual tiene un par de maestrías en las ciencias ocultas y el cómo se relacionan estas con las ciencias exactas, las variantes entre ambas y el cómo se complementan. Estoy seguro que mantendría una interesante conversación con el tío Ford. ¡Y…! — Pero calló al percatarse de la mirada sorprendida que el moreno le regresaba — Lo siento, me deje llevar. — Dijo relajando un poco su semblante mientras tomaba otro bocado de su almuerzo.

Soos soltó una risotada.

— Oh, chico. No te preocupes — Sonrió. — Puede que no entienda del todo esos temas, pero se nota que estas contento, y entonces no hay ningún problema. Sólo, ya sabes, no dejes que te pase lo que pasó con los señores Pines.

El castaño observó con curiosidad a su interlocutor, para después sonreír con tristeza y dirigir su mirada hacia el pasillo que estaba justo frente a él, y que llevaba hacia las escaleras de madera.

— Creo que mi caso no puede ser peor que el de los tíos —. Sentencio, y como si esperase que alguien apareciese bajando los escalones, calló por un segundo. Pero nadie vino.

— Pero tienes a Wendy, no la descuides —, Soos llamó de nuevo la atención de Dipper, el cual volvió a llevar la cuchara hasta su boca.

— ¿Acaso no confías en mí? ¿Es alguna clase de amenaza o algo? — Se rió un poco el castaño ante la postura recelosa de su amigo. — Porque mira que tengo a cinco hermanos y un padre del tamaño de aquella pared —, señalo con su mirada uno de los pilares que sostenían la estructura de la cabaña — esperando cualquier indicio que pudiera permitirles hacerme pedazos.

— No es eso —, negó divertido por lo que acaba de escuchar. — Pero debes recordar que tengo la ferviente misión de también cuidar de ella. Lo sabes. — Dipper asintió y sonrió.

— Entendido señor, si llegó a poner triste a Wendy, tienes el derecho de ser el primero en partirme por la mitad — continuó en tono burlón.

Ambos rieron por las palabras del castaño.

— Pero lo cierto es que el último mes estuvimos un poco alejados. Fueron semanas ocupadas para ambos — Suspiró. — Casi no nos veíamos, a veces ella se iba muy temprano por la mañana y otras yo regresaba muy tarde por la noche. — Soos sólo lo escuchó — Fue por eso que cuando por fin tuvimos tiempo libre, decidimos venir y despejarnos. La naturaleza siempre es buena compañera, amigo.

— ¿Aún con Mabel aquí? — Preguntó con cautela.

Dipper lo miró mientras acababa con el contenido de su tazón, y alejaba un poco el trasto. Volvió a sonreír, pero esta vez con ironía.

— En realidad, yo no lo sabía. Ya teníamos las maletas dentro del coche cuando recibí la llamada del tío Ford.

El móvil de Dipper había sonado un par de horas después de haber bajado del avión, en California.

Ambos chicos se habían tenido que desviar un poco de su destino, debido a que el jefe de Wendy le había pedido hacerse cargo de algunos trámites en San Francisco, sólo un montón de papeleo que podría hacer en unas cuantas horas para después enviárselas por correo electrónico y poder dar paso a sus vacaciones.

Así que el castaño se encontraba en su antigua casa, esperando a que su novia regresase mientras acomodaba el par de maletas en el coche que su padre guardaba en el garaje, y que solo utilizaba cuando regresaba de sus constantes viajes; cuando recibió aquella llamada.

— En realidad, pasó por mi mente el no venir —. Continuó. — Pero Wendy estaba muy emocionada… no podía simplemente cancelarlo y regresar a Boston.

Dipper recordó en ese momento lo sorprendido que había estado, la primera vez que vio llegar a la pelirroja por la entrada principal de su facultad. La vio totalmente dispuesta a buscarlo por todos lados hasta dar con él, en vez de llamarlo, siquiera avisarle de su llegada. Nunca olvidaría que estuvo a punto de lanzar los libros que cargaba hacia el otro extremo del pasillo solo para correr y abrazarla.

Sonrió.

Wendy había tomado la recomendación en un puesto dentro de un despacho ahí, en Boston; justo al terminar la universidad.

La chica lo había seguido, y había esperado por él.

Y cuando, eventualmente, terminaron viviendo juntos, se enfocaron en sus propias carreras pero sin dejar de apoyarse mutuamente. Sin embargo, había resultado muy difícil para la pelirroja poder tener aunque fuera una oportunidad de regresar a su hogar en Oregón.

— Pero no podría hacerle eso a Wendy, aunque ella pudiese venir sola, no habría podido quedarse todo el tiempo que ella deseara porque pensaría que no sería justo para mí.

— Ella se preocupa por ti, muchacho — Soos le palmeó la espalda al castaño.

— Es por eso que estoy aquí —. Dipper sonrió. — No me mal entiendas, quería verte, y a los tíos… pero… tú sabes.

— Mabel no te lo pone sencillo —. Ambos callaron por un par de segundos. — Mejorará.

— Después de tantos años… no creo que…

— ¡Mejorara, mejorara! — La voz risueña y aguda del pequeño niño, que aún se encontraba sentado en su silla alta, interrumpió el ambiente de la conversación.

Soos sonrió, mientras Dipper lo observaba agitar su pequeño vaso, divertido.

— ¡Claro que lo hará! — Respondió el mayor, dirigiéndose esta vez a su hijo, y poniéndose de pie para tomar los recipientes y llevarlos hasta el lavadero.

— Gracias Matt — Dijo el castaño y el infante sólo lo miro con curiosidad mientras llevaba de nuevo a su boca el recipiente y tomaba de el.

Dipper sonrió enternecido.

.

El viento cálido que se lograba colar por entre la maleza que la rodeaba, le pego en la cara, aliviando así un poco del bochorno que estaba sintiendo por la caminata que estaba dando.

Hacía alrededor de una hora que se había adentrado al bosque que rodeaba la Cabaña del Misterio, con la clara intención de alejarse de cualquier distractor que pudiese quitarle las ganas de realizar el trabajo que había planeado hacer desde que llegó al pueblo; dos días atrás.

Escribir.

Sin embargo, al salir de la cabaña, lo único que pensó fue en ir lo más profundo que pudiera, intentando buscar entre hojas y arbustos, el lugar _perfecto_ que le permitiera desahogar sus ideas dentro de su portátil. Así que había terminado realizando una excursión improvisada y no se había detenido hasta ese momento que fue cuando la castaña observó a su alrededor sin un camino definido el cual seguir, y al levantar su vista al cielo notó lo alto que eran aquellas coníferas que la rodeaban, tanto que incluso a los rayos del sol se les dificultaba penetrar directamente las frondosas ramas.

Resopló.

No era el lugar idóneo, lo sabía, y podría seguir caminando pero sinceramente se había cansado de hacerlo, y realmente tampoco quería perderse. Fue por eso que decidió sentarse y recargarse en el tronco de un Abeto que se encontraba rodeado de Cicutas.

Cerró sus ojos e inhaló todo el oxígeno que sus pulmones le permitieron; al menos la fragancia natural del bosque lograba relajarla. Exhaló.

Tomó la pequeña mochila que había cargado todo el camino y de ella sacó la herramienta de trabajo que parecía no soltar casi nunca; y después de un par de minutos, por fin se dispuso a mover sus dedos sobre el teclado, de manera continua y precisa.

Mabel siempre había gozado de una imaginación vasta, la cual desde niña, la llevaban a crearse historias maravillosas. Ella misma recordaba como era que la mayoría de las veces narraba sus aventuras diarias de manera exagerada, añadiendo sin recelo detalles fantásticos, de colores y seres extraordinarios que sus padres nunca sabían de dónde provenían; pero que a su madre siempre le causaban asombro. Fue por esta misma razón que a la mujer no le sorprendieron las anécdotas que su hija llegó a escribir en las cartas que le mandó en sus vacaciones desde Gravity Falls; la primera vez que los gemelos visitaron al tío Stan.

Para la señora Pines, eso sólo significaba que su hija estaba teniendo un verano maravilloso. Pero al ver lo complejas que, a veces, llegaban a ser las historias que Mabel se inventaba, la mujer decidió animar a su hija, cuando esta, al entrar a la secundaría, emocionada les dijo que quería tomar una clase optativa. Clase de escritura y narrativa.

Y fue ahí cuando la castaña simplemente comenzó a destacar. Su activa imaginación la ayudaban a crear relatos atrayentes; amaba y disfrutaba tanto lo que en ese momento realizaba como pasatiempo, que incluso había encontrado la manera de compartir e incluir a su gemelo en esa actividad.

No hubo relato suyo que no hubiese pasado primero por los ojos castaños de Dipper, quien solía darle consejos y retroalimentar sus escritos. Sin embargo, mucho tiempo había pasado desde la última vez.

Pero tenía que ser sincera consigo misma, sería una tontería de su parte negar el hecho que la mayor parte de esos consejos, que su gemelo le dio en aquellos días de formación, aún los aplicaba a sus escritos actuales.

El recuerdo por si solo le era desagradable, era por eso que evitaba pensar en ello y sólo se dedicaba a realizar lo que sabía hacer. Y eso es en lo que había invertido su tiempo esos últimos años. Hasta hace algunos cinco o seis meses; lo cierto era que en lo que iba del año su escritura se había reducido demasiado, desde una actividad frecuente hasta casi ser inexistente.

No había podido avanzar demasiado, tenía un bloqueo que no lograba quitarse de encima.

Cada vez que pensaba que había avanzado, simplemente se daba cuenta que lo que había plasmado en palabras, solo se había convertido en párrafos incoherentes, algunos con letras en lugares en donde no deberían estar, formando palabras incomprensibles.

Su concentración era nula.

Mabel llevó el puntero de su pantalla hasta el icono _guardar_ , para después bajar la pequeña pantalla de su mini lap top, cerrándola.

Suspiró mientras recargaba por completo su espalda sobre el tronco del pino tras ella y observaba hacía el cielo. Comenzó a sentirse somnolienta, hasta que una pequeña punzada le atravesó en uno de sus ojos. Entre cerro ambos parpados y tallando su ojo derecho intentó que la incomodidad en este desapareciera.

Pero no lo hizo. En cambio, el dolor comenzó a extenderse por la lateral de su cabeza.

Ella sabía que esa era la señal para volver a la cabaña y enterrarse en su habitación, así que guardando sus cosas no tardo en ponerse de pie. Se sacudió la tierra que pudo haberse impregnado en sus pantalones cortos y comenzó a caminar de regresó, o eso pretendía hasta que dio el primer paso y un viento fresco la rodeo, levantando la tierra y las hojas a su alrededor.

— ¡Genial! — Se quejó la castaña, comenzando a ponerse de mal humor. Lo único que le faltaba. Quedar atrapada en una ráfaga de aire. Dio un par de pasos hacia atrás mientras cubría su rostro con su antebrazo, hasta que por fin dejo de sentir el polvo pegando en su cuerpo.

Cuando decidió descubrir sus vista, pudo notar el último halo de viento que cruzaba la tierra frente a ella, para después verlo desaparecer, y en cambio escuchar el sonido natural de la fauna local.

— Hasta pareciera que no quieren que me vaya — Sonrió.

Pero una nueva punzada le recordó que debía regresar a La Cabaña del Misterio. Así que sin molestarse por lo extraño de aquel acontecimiento, ni mucho menos ponerse a pensar en que no podía haber forma de que un viento con aquella fuerza hubiese llegado de la nada, atravesando la cantidad considerable de pinos a su alrededor; siguió su camino de regreso.

De todas formas aquel pueblo siempre había sido raro. Una extrañeza más, o una menos, realmente ya no le preocupaban. En ese momento a Mabel sólo le importaba llegar a su habitación provisional, antes de que su dolor de cabeza comenzara a quitarle las ganas de vivir.

E incluso así, sorpresivamente para la chica, esas molestias ya se habían convertido en parte de su rutina.

Al inicio no le molestaba tanto la punzada en el ojo, o la jaqueca que siempre aparecía después. Sólo bastaba con tomarse un par de analgésicos para poder continuar con sus labores diarias. El problema realmente apareció, cuando eventualmente las pastillas comerciales no dieron efectos, ni siquiera las que contenían dosis más fuertes. Pero fue peor cuando su sueño comenzó a verse afectado, dormía muy poco debido a la incomodidad, y al despertar seguía con el mismo dolor con el que se había ido a la cama la noche anterior.

Incluso intentó alternativas para aliviar aquella molestia, que seguramente, según ella, no se trataba de gran cosa.

Fue hasta que su editora se percató de lo que le sucedía, un día cuando visitó a Mabel en su departamento debido a asuntos de la editorial; que notó en una mesa del rincón, un sinfín de cajas de pastillas analgésicas de diferentes marcas. Una más fuerte que la anterior.

Ambas eran amigas desde que la castaña había colaborado en una antología llena de cuentos infantiles. La mujer mayor había sabido reconocer el talento de Mabel, y comenzaba a ayudarla a moverse dentro del mundillo editorial.

Se tenían confianza, y la mujer se había encariñado con la chica.

Así que no fue muy extraño cuando esta la llevó casi arrastrando al hospital para ver a un médico. A pesar de las constantes negativas de la menor de ellas. Y cuando el medico diagnosticó, después de un chequeo general, que sus episodios de cefaleas seguramente habían comenzado por el estrés y la falta de sueño; fue que se vio obligada a tomar unas vacaciones fuera de la bulla de aquella ciudad.

Esa fue la razón por la que terminó llegando a aquel pueblo que no visitaba desde muchos años atrás.

Y aunque al inició la idea la tenía muy reticente, saber que volvería a ver a sus tíos la puso de buen humor. El tío Ford simplemente le había marcado diciendo casualmente que llegarían a Gravity Falls ese verano. Que descansarían de sus viajes por un tiempo.

Mabel sólo sonrió, y organizó su viaje lo más rápido que pudo. Porque hacía mucho que no sabía de ellos, había pasado demasiado en todo ese tiempo, y sin ellos cerca le había costado mucho lidiar con todo ello, sola. Porque lo que más quería era verlos y volver a sentir un poco de estabilidad, que irónicamente sentía con su tío favorito, porque había pasado demasiado desde la última vez que se rió de la simpleza del humor de Stan.

Y todo había parecido idóneo. Hasta que vio a su gemelo, después de años; frente a ella, en la puerta de aquella cabaña.

En ese momento la castaña se detuvo, cuando al salir de entre el bosque, pudo observar la casa de madera frete a ella; y notó que de esta salía el chico con el que compartía apellido.

El ceño de Mabel se frunció con tedio, y sin ganas de toparse con su hermano, decidió esconderse detrás del tronco ancho de uno de los arboles cercanos, se recargó sobre su espalda esperando a que el chico se alejara del lugar y de su vista.

Dejó escapar un soplo de resignación.

Había estado evitando encontrarse con él todos esos años, y el que Dipper se hubiese ido al otro lado del país a estudiar, la había ayudado demasiado; para que al final terminaran volviendo a mirarse a la cara, compartiendo un verano en ese pueblo, como la primera vez.

— Seguro es algo del destino — Pensó con sorna.

Rápidamente se aseguró de que su hermano ya se había marchado, aún escondida detrás del árbol. — Como si yo tuviese algo que esconder —, susurró para sí misma, y mientras notaba que nadie se encontraba cerca, comenzó a caminar hacía la puerta principal tranquilamente. — Es él quien no debería poder verme a la cara.

Y sin más cerró la puerta de madera tras ella, con los colores del atardecer comenzando a oscurecerse.

.

Cuando Stanford Pines decidió hacer aquella investigación alrededor del mundo con su hermano menor, lo único que pensaba era en poder recuperar un poco del tiempo que habían perdido. Disfrutar de la compañía de Stanley, salir en aquel viaje que se prometieron realizar, un día de verano en su niñez, con un barco a medio reparar.

El buscar misterios había sido el pretexto perfecto.

Porque fue en ese momento que se dio cuenta, que aquel pueblo los había absorbido a ambos por demasiado tiempo. Sabía que incluso en ese instante el poblado seguía siendo un misterio, con muchas más cosas que le hubieran gustado resolver, pero después de haberse enfrentado con aquel demonio, le dio miedo.

Sí, miedo.

El investigador había sentido por primera vez como el pánico ante algo desconocido lo había invadido. Y no fue sólo porque sabía de lo que Cipher era capaz de hacer. No. Simplemente, en aquel instante en el que la ola de locura atacó, le aterró la idea de perder a la pequeña familia que había encontrado al regresar a casa, y que jamás se imaginó conocer.

Un miedo que no estaba dispuesto a volver a sentir.

Porque incluso, habría podido sobrellevar la situación si sólo se hubiese tratado de él, como lo había hecho antes de perderse entre dimensiones. Pero esa vez, había involucrado a su hermano y al par de niños que no tenían por qué haber conocido lo aterrador de un demonio transdimensional, a su corta edad.

Pero a pesar de todo ese pánico, de alguna manera habían logrado salir victoriosos de aquella batalla. De aquel apocalipsis en el que todo había sucedido demasiado rápido; con un sinfín de vaivenes y sentimientos que los detalles simplemente se habían perdido.

Y después de haber conseguido la calma, decidió sepultar esa semana de terror, al igual que el pueblo entero; se enfocó en lo que era verdaderamente importante para él, en lo que toda aquella paranoia le hizo darse cuenta que significaba más que todos los remordimientos que no lo dejaban vivir. Sencillamente, disfrutar de una vida a lado de su hermano, de su nueva familia.

Y eso es lo que había hecho, junto a Stan, todos esos años.

Pero ahora, después de haber pasado todo el día anterior en uno de los pisos del sótano, compartiendo anécdotas y teorías con su sobrino; estaba ahí, de pie frente a la puerta de su habitación con un paquete envuelto en papel madera, sobre sus manos. Sin saber en primera instancia cómo reaccionar.

— Lo siento Señor Pines, pero creo que usted debería guardarlos —. Y esas habían sido las palabras que había escuchado en el momento en el que observó con curiosidad al hombre frente a él. Lo vio encoger los hombros, con un poco de duda en sus esquivos ojos café. — Encontré uno hace un par de meses, cuando me adentre en el bosque después de que Matt se soltara de mi mano y corriera entre los árboles hacia los alrededores del pozo sin fondo.

No fue muy difícil encontrar los dos restantes… supongo regresaron hace poco.

Después, sólo un silencio los rodeo a ambos.

Tan entrada la noche como era, Ford de ninguna forma se habría imaginado que el joven ahora dueño de La Cabaña del Misterio, le entregaría aquellos objetos. Se sorprendió demasiado, porque en realidad pensó que jamás volvería a ver aquellos escritos, tanto que incluso ya ni siquiera se tomaba la molestia de recordar aquello que alguna vez le perteneció y que encarecidamente trato de ocultar hacía más de cuarenta años.

— Por alguna razón decidí, no contarle a nadie acerca de esto —. Fueron las palabras que el moreno dijo un par de segundos después, al ver que el hombre mayor no decía nada más. — Pero… en realidad, creo que usted sabrá qué hacer con ellos —.Y después de aquello, Soos se retiró, dejando a un confundido Stanford, de pie mirando el objeto en sus manos.

Suspiró unos momentos después y cerrando la puerta se dirigió a sentarse en el largo sofá que siempre se había encontrado en su habitación. Colocó el paquete en la mesa de centro situada frente a él, y al desenvolverlo comprobó lo que ya sospechaba que vería.

¿Qué es lo que iba a hacer con ellos?

Aquella vez, no había querido destruirlos pero al lanzarlos por el pozo sin fondo, jamás creyó que estos alguna vez volverían a estar frente a él, sin ningún rasguño y con todas las páginas restauradas.

Los diarios.

.

.

.

* * *

Si estas en este rincón, gracias por leer.

A pesar de la demora, espero hayan disfrutado este capitulo. Realmente no tengo mucho que decir más que agradecer los favs, y follows de este fic. Pido disculpas adelantadas por alguna cacografía que se haya colado por ahí.

Y sin más. Ya saben que cualquier comentario o sugerencia que me quieran hacer llegar pueden dejármelo en un Review, o visitar mi -muerta- página de Facebook: **LadyKya0**

Nos leemos pronto(?).

Lady~ :)


End file.
